This Love Is Forever and Ever
by Greysaddict0803
Summary: Meredith and Derek's happily ever after. Other characters included, with their happy endings as well. I am not very good at summaries.
1. Background Information

First off, I don't own anything having to do with Grey's Anatomy. Some characters are mine though and I will refer to them later, when they appear in the story!

Hope you enjoy!

Feedback is welcome and loved!

Here is some background information about my story:

This takes place present time (May 2009)

In my fanfic, there is no Addison, Arizona Robbins.

Meredith and Derek are engaged. They are in the process of planning their wedding. They have the date set, August 8th, 2009. They are planning on getting married on the beach. They are overly ecstatic

Izzie and Alex are a couple. Izzie doesn't have cancer. Alex and Izzie have been dating for almost a year. They are perfectly in love

Cristina and Owen are together. They recently hooked up and have been doing great ever since

George and Lexie tried the hook-up, but didn't work. George is currently seeing Callie and Lexie is now seeing Mark. All seems to be going good

Bailey is divorced from Tucker. He couldn't accept the fact that sometimes, she just couldn't be there

Chief and Adele are trying to work it out...but we will see what happens


	2. Preparation For The Rest Of My Life

First Update: I'm new to this, so I don't really have episodes or anything...just updates...I don't know, hope you enjoy!

Meredith, Christina, Callie and Izzie in a bridal shop looking at wedding dresses for Meredith's wedding Meredith was looking for something simple and elegant, since the wedding was on the beach.

Izzie: OH MER, here is one...look at this? Meredith: Oh Izzie, I love it…I'll try it on. Callie: Hey Mer, Here's one! Izzie, of course hated it! Izzie: NO WAY, That is not elegant enough. Are you kidding me? Callie: Izzie, calm down it was a joke. Izzie: HAHA, not funny, because Meredith's wedding is not a joke.

Meredith tried on all the dresses for her friends, and she ended up choosing a dress of plain white and simple straight down. It hugged her body perfectly. She knew Derek would love it. She had cried when she tried it on. Meredith Grey had cried. She knew her life was changing. She couldn't deny how happy she was. She was finally marrying her Mcdreamy. Oh God, she laughed...if Derek only knew she refers to him like that as well, he would make her pay...in ways she loves.

Now that Meredith found her dress...it was time to find Bridesmaid dresses. She knew she wanted something elegant and simple, as well because of the beach wedding. She had no idea what she wanted in a dress for her bridesmaids though. Izzie was good at helping though and all were fine with trying lots on, even Christina. They came to the first dress and Meredith knew immediately it was the one for them. They all tried it on and it was stunning. It was a watermelon pink pin-up dress, floor length. Yes, it was more elegant than she planned, but Meredith loved it.

They ordered the dresses and all got ready and headed out and left for Meredith's house...where they would do more planning!!

* * *

As they walked into Meredith's house, Derek and his groomsmen were there. Mark- The Best Man, who would walk down the aisle with Cristina- The Matron of Honor. Then there was Alex who would walk with Izzie, George who would walk with Callie, Owen who would walk with Lexie. It was perfect timing because Lexie had just arrived and tonight was the night they planned on doing a dinner with their wedding party. Just to discuss some details and have a good time, since today was June 8th..in 2 months, Meredith and Derek would be married!!

Derek walked up to Meredith and kissed her on the lips

Derek: How's my bride doing? Meredith: I'm yours, but I'm not your bride until the wedding. She laughs Derek: You always have to prove I'm wrong don't you? Meredith: Not at all baby, not at all...she said as she leaned in for another kiss.

Mark interrupts them

Mark: Okay, gag me on the love fest. Derek, we get it that you and your fiancée are happy, but seriously, you have guests.

Meredith blushed at the word of fiancée. She still hadn't gotten used to it. Engaged for almost a year, she was so happy as her mind wandered back to the night Derek proposed.

_It was a long day of work and she wanted nothing more than to head up to bed and wrap her arms around Derek, Meredith thought as she walked into her house that evening. Derek had left 2 hours prior to her, saying he was tired and might not be up when she got home. She walked upstairs and when she walked into her room, saw nothing but rose petals and flowers everywhere. Candles set up around the room and then her eyes caught the glimpse of the handsome man standing to her left, Derek. He approached her and took her in. Wasting no time...he began"Meredith, we have had many ups and downs…But through it all, you have shown me I need you. I cannot go on without you. You make each day the best for me, and help me through all my surgeries. When I lose my confidence, you show me my ways. When I am losing my guidance, you become my guidepost. I want nothing more than to spend my life with you. So Meredith Ann Grey, will you take me as your husband?? Will you marry me?Meredith was crying, but she knew her answer and answered him completely "Yes, Derek Christopher Shepherd, I will marry you"_

Meredith was pulled from her thoughts when Derek took her hand in his and led her into the dining room for dinner. He pulled out her chair for her and she sat down. He then sat down next to her, as everyone else sat down. Izzie volunteered to cook all the food for tonight, and Alex finished while she went to the Bridal all thought the food was amazing and they all had an awesome night just being with each other, it was a great night for everyone to spend together, until they all got paged into the hospital

* * *

They arrived at the hospital and found the Chief & Bailey waiting

Derek: Chief, what do we got? Chief: 8 GSW'S. Multiple shootings, multiple head injuries, we need everyone on deck. This is going to be a long night...OK people, lets move.

* * *

It was 2 AM when Meredith was finally able to catch a break in the on-call room. She wanted nothing more than to curl up to Derek right about now and fall asleep in his warm, muscular arms. But he was in surgery doing his 5th cranionimty. Tonight, she would have to settle for the cold cot in the on-call room. She groaned. Ugh...this was going to be a long night

* * *

Derek walked out of his final surgery at 3 AM...After complications, the patient lived. He had just gotten a text from Meredith saying she was in the on-call room and no matter when he got out, go find her and help her sleep. Derek laughed to himself at how his future bride demanded him. He loved her so much and couldn't wait for the rest of his life with her to begin. After talking with the patients family, he found Meredith in an on-call room and he could tell she wasn't asleep and she looked up when he walked in

Meredith: Finally, babe I have been waiting forever Derek: I'm sorry, but your knight in shining dreamy neurosurgeon is here now! Meredith: Mmm good, come and help me sleep. Derek laughed and curled up next to Meredith after giving her a kiss Meredith: I love you Dr. Shepherd Derek: I love you too, Dr. Grey. Meredith: I cannot wait to be Dr. Shepherd Derek: And I cannot wait until you are Dr. Shepherd.

They kiss and fall asleep


	3. The Wedding

**The Wedding of Derek Christopher Shepherd & Meredith Ann Grey**

~August 8th, 2009~

Derek Shepherd could not wait for the wedding to begin.  
He was dressed in his tuxedo and so were his groomsmen, they were ready for the ceremony to begin…Derek being more anxious then anyone.

Meredith Grey had waited for this day all her life. I'm finally getting my dream come true Meredith thought as she slipped into her wedding gown.

It was 7:00 PM.  
Time for her to walk down the aisle  
Meredith walked out of her prep room and saw the gorgeous sunset on the beach

Richard approached her as she was ready to walk down the aisle.  
She watched all of the wedding party begin their walk down the aisle and now it was her turn.  
She heard the calm waves crashing and started walking.  
She saw Derek at the end of the aisle, smiling and shedding a tear.  
Immediately, she began to cry. She had waited all of her life for this and she was finally getting it! She was so happy.

She reached Derek and took his hand in hers  
The minister started the ceremony

Minister: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Derek Christopher Shepherd and Meredith Ann Grey. If anyone objects, please speak now or forever hold your peace" No one spoke. The minister continued. "The couple has chosen to write their own vows and Derek will share his now"

Derek: Meredith, the moment I laid eyes on you in Joe's...I knew, my life would change forever. I didn't know how, but I knew it would. As I stand before you now, I know that it is changing because I am marrying you. The woman of my dreams. I stand before you and vow to love you, to care for you, to hold you when you're crying, to laugh with you when you are laughing, to hold your hair back when you're sick, to cherish you, to admire you, to hold a scalpel for you when you cannot. I vow to be there whenever you need me. I vow to give you my life. Meredith Ann Grey, I love you and I DO take you as my wife"

Minister: And now, Meredith will say her vows

Meredith is crying so it takes her a minute to continue

Meredith: Derek, I love you. I love you for the man you are. Sweet, kind, caring, loving, handsome, dreamy, an amazing neurosurgeon with an ego the size of Texas. I love you for the man you want to become and for everything you are to me. I stand before you tonight to vow to love you and cherish you. To learn from your surgeries and to always be there for you. I love you Derek Christopher Shepherd and I DO take you as my husband"

Minister: Derek, please take this ring and place it on Meredith's finger

And repeat after me. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. To have and to hold from this day forward. With this ring, I thee wed.  
Derek repeated him and then Meredith did the same with Derek's ring

Minister: With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Derek, you may kiss your bride  
Derek grabbed Meredith and kissed her passionately.

Everyone cheered and clapped as they walked down the aisle, as Mr. and Mrs. Shepherd

* * *

Derek and Meredith had an amazing time at the reception. Then it ended and they head to the trailer. Derek had a surprise he wanted to give Meredith.

They pulled up and Meredith saw the trailer, but behind that she saw this gorgeous house. A log cabin, or mansion Meredith thought. It had an amazing kitchen for Derek to cook in, an office for each of them, living rooms, bedrooms and bathrooms. Meredith fell in love with it immediately. She knew that this would be the house that Derek and her raised their children in and with that thought, Meredith couldn't be more excited to start her life with her new husband.

* * *

The newlyweds honeymooned in Tahiti and Bora Bora. After 2 weeks, they had to come home and be surgeons again. They enjoyed their honeymoon and the quality time they spent together.


	4. First Day As Dr Meredith Shepherd

**Do Remember for this post, it is the last week in August, almost September!**

The next day, the newlyweds woke up in their own bed and in their own home.

Derek woke up first, and took the advantage to go make his wife some coffee and breakfast so she could sleep in

They got ready and drove into the hospital together.

They walked hand in hand into the hospital and both walked to Derek's office. They both agreed she could start getting ready in his office when they got married, and the Chief also approved. She still had her resident locker room, but Meredith would rather be with Derek.

Derek opened the door to his office and immediately started setting up some photos they had of the wedding. The kiss, a picture of their first dance, a picture of them hugging each other soaking in the moment and a candid the photographer had snapped of Meredith leaning into Derek looking into his eyes just smiling happily, Derek doing the same. Neither knew the photographer took it until they saw it in the album.

Meredith started dressing into her scrubs and Derek did the same  
He wanted to take advantage of her, but knew she didn't have the time.

Meredith had to get going, so she went up to Derek, wrapped her arms around him and gave him a long, hard, passionate kiss. Derek moaned into her mouth…Dr. Shepherd, we need to stop...or else, you're going to be late.  
Meredith pulled away...Your right, Dr. Shepherd, plus I have to stop by the locker room and pick up my new lab coat the Chief left for me...It says Dr. Meredith Shepherd...she said smiling.

Meredith walked out of Derek's office and went to the locker room to pick up her new lab coat. She walked into the locker room and everyone was there and they started cheering and hugging her.

Izzie: Welcome back, Mrs. Shepherd...AHH...I cannot believe you are married!  
Meredith: Thanks Izzie, I know I can hardly believe it myself  
Christina: Yeah, whatever yippee Meredith your back!! Woo. Now I have to go, I got a surgery with Owen.  
Meredith: Oh, OWEN...haha see ya later  
George and Alex pulled Meredith into a hug and then bid their farewells...So it was just Izzie and Meredith  
Izzie: So how was Tahiti?  
Meredith: Amazing. I wish I was still there, but it's good to be back here and starting my new life.  
Izzie: Mer, seriously...I'm so happy for you. I didn't think you would ever get married...You were all dark and twisty...Now you're all happy and bright. I am so happy for you Meredith.  
Meredith: Thank you Izzie. Can I tell you something, and you have to promise not to tell anyone? Not even Derek.  
Izzie: Okay, Mer you're scaring me, what is it?  
Meredith: I think I'm pregnant.

Izzie: Ahh, a Shepherd baby. Meredith, okay, everything is going to be fine. I'm work gynie today so I can make sure to get you in for a test. We will keep it under wraps, no one will know. By the end of the day, or I should say in a few hours, you will know if you're pregnant.  
Meredith: Thank you Izzie. You're the best.  
Izzie: I know you would do the same for me.  
Meredith just smiled and then went to start her day.  
She was working the pit

* * *

She went down to the pit and saw her interns just standing around  
Meredith walked over to them to give them their assignments

Meredith: Okay, now..as you know I am married now. So, you will refer to me as Dr. Shepherd. Ok, so... Dr. Wilkins you're on cardio with Dr. Hahn. GO. Dr. Adams you're with Dr. Stevens today in gynie, GO. Dr. Hutcherson your with me in the pit, Dr. Hutchins your with Dr. Shepherd in Neuro, and Dr. Kena your with Dr. Sloan in Plastics. Now GO everybody.

Right after everyone left there were some stitches on some patients that Meredith had to take care of. She had her intern taking care of some charts after he made the comment that her boobs like bigger.

Meredith was finishing up with her last patient, a women in her young 30's, when the patient noticed her wedding ring

Patient: That's a gorgeous wedding ring.  
Meredith: Thanks. I just got married 2 weeks ago, I'm still getting used to it.  
Patient: Oh that's wonderful. I'm sure your husband is a very lucky man  
Meredith: Thanks, but I'm the lucky one. He's amazing. He's a neurosurgeon here so he understands the long hours and everything. He completes me. I'm lucky to have him.  
Patient: Would your husband happen to be that dreamy man leaning against the nurse's station just staring over here?  
Meredith turned around and saw Derek looking straight at her  
Meredith: that would be him.  
Patient: My, well you are a very lucky woman  
Meredith laughed and finished up and sent the woman off and then walked over to Derek  
Meredith: You know, I could have you reported for stalking me Dr. Shepherd.  
Derek: And I could have you reported for being too sexy, Dr. Shepherd.  
Meredith couldn't respond before Derek's lips were crashing down on hers.  
Just then Izzie walked up and didn't see Derek standing there.  
Izzie: Meredith, your exam is set up for, OH CRAP...Dr. Shepherd, the male Dr. Shepherd. Oh crap.  
Derek: Mer, what's going on?  
Meredith: ugh, okay, I was going to tell you later...at lunch in private. But, now Izzie is here, so I might as well tell you. I think I might be pregnant  
Derek: Meredith, oh my god...kisses her...that's amazing.  
Meredith: don't get your hopes up too soon babe.  
Izzie: so 2 PM okay?  
Derek interrupted Meredith: 2 is excellent.  
Izzie walked away  
Meredith: Derek, you don't need to be there. I am probably not even pregnant  
Derek: Mere, I am your husband. If your pregnant, I'll be there screaming and kissing you. And if you're not pregnant, I'll still be there...hugging you and holding your hand. This is an issue for both of us now. (Kisses her) I love you.  
Meredith: I love you too, and thank you, for being so good about this.  
Derek: kisses her longer. There is no need to thank me.

* * *

It was lunchtime and Meredith decided that since her husband was in surgery, she would catch up with her friends and eat with them at their table

She grabbed her lunch and headed towards them

Alex and Izzie were there already, kissing and feeding each other food.  
Christina was there, with no sight of Owen, gagging at Izzie and Alex  
George was sitting there and it looked like he was texting Callie

Meredith slammed her tray down and huffed

Izzie: Why, Mrs. Shepherd what has got you all down and pissed?  
Meredith: Shut up. Don't talk to me. I'm so pissed off.  
Christina: Mer, seriously what happened?  
George: Mer, come on you can tell us.  
Meredith: Derek will kill me if I tell you before I tell him. Well, on second thought I don't even think he needs to know. He will probably go off and kill the man.  
Izzie: Meredith, what the hell happened?  
Alex: Seriously, if you don't tell me...I will tell Shepherd.  
Meredith: FINE. I'll tell you. But, please...let me tell Derek and the Chief on my own.  
George: Why would the Chief have to be involved?  
Meredith: ugh, okay. So my intern Dr. Hutcherson...working with me in the pit today. Well, he said he had a patient with a spinal injury, so he needed me to assess to see if Derek needed to come down. So I went with him to what I thought was the patient, but he dragged me into an empty exam room and tried to kiss me.  
Izzie: OH MY GOD, Did you kill him? Did you show him your ring?  
Meredith: Of course I showed him my ring. That was after the fact that I pushed him away and shoved him against the wall and then told him he was a bastard, the chief would be hearing about it and also...I'm married to the head of neurosurgery so probably wasn't a good idea to screw with me.  
Alex: Good job Meredith.  
Izzie: Good job, are you kidding me? You should have kicked his ass right to the ground. Hell, where is he now? I'll kick his ass myself.  
Meredith: Izzie, calm down. How was I supposed to kick his ass? Have you seen me? And plus, I'm not risking my life on him. The chief has already been informed and Dr. Hutcherson is waiting in his office for me and the Chief to meet with him to find out his punishment.  
George: So why aren't you up there now?  
Meredith: Are you kidding me? I'll make him the wait the whole damn day if I want too...I got a lunch break and I'm going to take it, and then I'm going to go find my husband and then I'll go check on my patients and then if I feel like it, I'll go deal with him.  
Izzie: Good thinking, and don't forget your…  
Meredith: Izzie, I know. Thank you. I'll be there.  
They continued their lunch talking with each other and then Meredith got her page from Derek saying he was out of surgery

* * *

Meredith started making the trek to Derek's office. She arrived and saw the door was open, so she walked right in...not that she wouldn't of anyways.  
She walked in to the find the best site...She loved seeing him like this.  
He was sitting at his desk with his feet propped up on his desk, reading some charts. He had the most concentrated look on his face; she loved when he looked like that. She wanted to take full advantage of him, but decided it would be best to tell him about Dr. Hutcherson.

Derek heard her walk in and looked up to see her. His wife. The face he would never get tired of seeing or loving.

Derek: Hey  
Meredith (in a low tone): Hi  
Derek: Mer, what's going on? Whatever it is, you can tell me.  
Meredith: I know, I was planning on telling you right away...but first, I have to do this.  
Meredith walked up to Derek, slid her hands up his chest and looped them around his neck and pressed her lips against his.  
Derek was immediately focused on her and pulled her onto his lap after throwing the chart on his desk.  
After a minute or so, Derek pulled away  
Derek: alright babe, time to talk...he gave her his mcdreamy smile  
Meredith: okay, well you have to promise not to overact okay, cause I'm handling it.  
Derek: I can't promise anything.  
Meredith: Derek!  
Derek: okay, fine…I guess I'll promise...but that's just because you look really beautiful right now...Leans in and kisses her  
Meredith tells him the story and then when she gets done she sees a look she has never seen on Derek's face before. A face of jealousy, rage, a face of a man being mad because someone tried to take his territory.

Meredith: Derek, babe?  
Derek: WHERE IS HE?  
Meredith: Derek, calm down...You said you wouldn't overact.  
Derek: I'm not overacting…your intern tried to kiss you. As your husband and a concerned doctor here, I am going to find him and make sure he gets his punishment. SO MEREDITH DONT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN.  
Meredith: Derek, stop yelling...think about the baby that I might have in here.  
Derek immediately calms down: I'm sorry...kisses her...I love you...kisses her..And I'm sorry...kisses her.  
Meredith: It's okay, don't be sorry...I understand your concern and rage...but just, I told Chief and Dr. Hutcherson is in his office waiting to speak with me and Chief about his punishment  
Derek: Am I allowed to come? Because isn't he the one who has an interest in neuro? Now I know why, it was to just get closer to you.  
Meredith: Derek, okay you can come...Let's head up there now before we find out if we are having a baby...kisses him  
Derek: I love you...kisses her  
Meredith: and I love you...so much...kisses him.  
Meredith: Now, let's go get him punished.

* * *

Derek and Meredith walked hand-in-hand to the Chief's office together. Richard was already waiting for them, as well as Dr. Hutcherson. Derek stormed in first, with Meredith behind...waiting to see what her Mcdreamy was going to do...

Chief: Ahh, the Shepherds you made it.  
Meredith: Sorry for Derek just barging along with me Chief, but he felt like he needed to be here and no offense, he is my husband and a neurosurgeon, which Dr. Hutcherson has showed interest in, so I thought it was okay if he came.  
Chief: No offense taken, Dr. Shepherd.  
Meredith: Thank you.  
Chief: Now, Derek, Meredith, please have a seat and let's get started.  
They sat and the Chief started.  
Chief: Now, Dr. Hutcherson please state what happened and what you were meaning by it?  
Dr. Hutcherson: Well, I was working the pit with Dr. Shepherd and I had a patient come into the E.R. who needed further neuro evaluation. Knowing that Dr. Derek Shepherd was in surgery, I just paged my resident Dr. Meredith Shepherd and had her come do the consult, to see if Dr. Shepherd would need to be paged. Now, the patient was discharged before Dr. Shepherd arrived, so I decided I would pull her into an exam room to talk to her about it. That's all that happened, Chief.  
Meredith and Derek just both sat in disgust about his blantly lying  
Chief: Now, Dr. Shepherd here claimed you tried to kiss her, is this correct?  
Dr. Hutcherson: No Sir, it is not true.  
Chief: Very well, thank you. You will be suspended from Seattle Grace Hospital and I will make sure that every hospital in the state of Washington and every other hospital that I can inform will know about you. It will be tough to become an intern again. However, you should have thought about that before you waltzed in here and tried to kiss Dr. Shepherd. Also, you should of thought about telling the truth...Because one, why would you have a patient who was discharged without your resident's or attending's signature? And two, I don't think you realized we were in a hospital. There are cameras everywhere in this hospital. Including one right by the exam room you lead Dr. Shepherd into. So next time, think about when you go to make up patients and when you go and try and kiss your resident. It was nice knowing you, but have a good life. Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Shepherd you are both free to leave, unless you have something you would like to add?  
Meredith: No, thanks Chief, but Dr. Hutcherson, or I should say Jackson Hutcherson is getting what he deserves.  
Derek: I agree, thanks Chief.

* * *

Meredith and Derek walked out of the Chief's office on cloud nine. They wouldn't have to deal with that lousy intern anymore. They were about to head to the baby appointment, but on the way there, Derek got paged.

Derek: Ah, damnit..911. I have to take this.  
Meredith: ah, honey its okay. It's just to see if I am pregnant or not. You go save a life, and I'll go see if we made one. Trust me, I'll be fine...Izzie will be there and you will find out instantly if we are pregnant or not.  
Derek: How am I going to know if you are and I'm not there?  
Meredith: Babe, stop freaking out. I can text you, page you or find you if you're in surgery or something. You will know, trust me. You'll be the first, besides me and Izzie...I love you...now go save a life..(Kisses him lightly on the lips)  
Derek: Okay, I will see you later Dr. Shepherd…Kisses her. I love you.  
Derek runs off and Meredith heads to her OB appointment and finds Izzie waiting for her in the exam room

Izzie: YAY! Your here, but where is Derek?  
Meredith: got a page 911.  
Izzie: Mer, we can wait to do this.  
Meredith: No, Izzie...I'm just as excited as you are. Let's find out, Derek will find out too.  
Izzie: Okay, let's do this.  
Izzie did the ultrasound and such...then she said  
Izzie: Okay, well Mer we are done here and I need to tell you that...you are......Pregnant. Congratulations. It looks like your due around the second week of May. It's too early to tell the sex, but you are definitely pregnant. Congratulations Mer!  
Meredith was balling and Izzie couldn't tell if they were sad tears or tears of joy  
Izzie: Mer, are you okay? Do I need to get Derek?  
Meredith: I'mmm...fiinnneee. I donn't neeedd toooo diiistuuurb Derekkk. I'll beee okkkayyyy. I just cannn't beeelieeveee I'mmm goiiinggg too beeee aaaa mooothhherrr....Meredith started to calm down...Oh my God, Izzie I'm going to be a mother....This cannot be happening..I have to gooo. I have to, I have to go home...I cannot be here, I cannot do this.  
Izzie tried to stop Meredith and calm her down, but she was too quick. Meredith burst up from the exam table and ran out the door...Izzie ran after her and then she heard a scream and loud noises.  
Izzie was right behind Meredith and the first thing she saw was Meredith lying unconsiscous on the floor.  
Izzie: MEREDITH. OH MY GOD. SOMEBODY GET ME A GURNEY, SOMEBODY HELP ME HERE.  
Christina saw everything and she was right with Izzie, getting Meredith onto a gurney and starting a full work up.  
Bailey ran up and saw Meredith.  
Bailey: What the hell happened here?  
Izzie: She just found out she was pregnant and it seemed she started to have a panic attack.  
Christina: She ran out her and the next thing I saw was her falling to the floor.  
Bailey: Okay, well...start a work up and Izzie, make sure the baby is okay. Meredith wants this baby and we all know it...I'll be there in a minute.  
Izzie and Christina took her to an exam room and then Bailey went up to Meredith's interns just watching the scene unfold  
Bailey: MOVE, you damn fools. There is nothing to see here, now I believe you need to all head to the pit and report to Dr. O'Malley. Now MOVE.  
Bailey then proceeded to page George and tell him about Mer and her interns..She then paged Derek, and informed a nurse to page her when he arrived. She then went to check on Meredith.  
She walked into the room  
Bailey: Well, look who is awake...Welcome back Dr. Shepherd.  
Meredith: Welcome back from what? What is going on? Why am I lying on a gurney? I was just with a patient...what happened?  
Izzie: Mer, you don't remember falling? Or before that?  
Meredith: What the hell is going on? Why am I here. Last I remember, I was with a patient.  
Bailey: ok, Izzie, Christina, explain to Meredith. I'm going to go get Derek.  
Meredith: Somebody just tell me what's going on  
Christina: Mer, you fell...I think it's just best that we wait for your husband to get here.  
Meredith: Derek and I are married?  
Izzie walked out of the room.  
Umm, Dr. Bailey, you better put a rush on finding Derek. She doesn't remember the wedding.  
Bailey paged Derek and then she saw him coming.  
Okay, Izzie...I need you to act strong here. Go back in to Meredith and wait for me and Derek...try to keep her calm. Okay, I know she is a dear friend of yours, but be a doctor before a friend here Izzie…I need you to do that for me.  
Izzie: Yes, Dr. Bailey.

Derek walked up to Bailey.

Derek: Dr. Bailey, what do you got for me?  
Bailey: Ok, Derek I need you to stay calm. Everything is fine now. But, can you promise me you will stay strong. You need to stay strong in this situation.  
Derek: Bailey, what are you talking about?  
Bailey: It's Meredith.  
Derek's face immediately dropped and the color was washed from it. He interrupted Bailey.  
WHERE IS SHE?  
Bailey: Derek, calm down. You promised me you would. She is fine. Okay, now let me explain and then we can work through this, Dr. Shepherd, look at me and shut up and listen.  
Meredith was in with Izzie and congratulations, she is pregnant and yes the baby is fine. When Izzie told Mer she was pregnant, she had a panic attack. She ran out of the room and fell down. She's been checked out and everything is fine, except for she doesn't seem to remember anything since after the wedding. She doesn't remember getting married. So, Dr. Shepherd, as the best neurosurgeon here, as the best neurosurgeon in the country, I need you to set aside the fact for a minute that Meredith is your wife and I need you to examine her. Because, as my skills show me, she will only have memory loss for a few hours, just had impact from the fall. But, I need you to okay that for me. Can you do that for me Derek, can you do that for your wife? Because she needs you right now.  
Derek had started to calm down and realized he couldn't be scared for his wife. He had to be strong and courageous. Be the handsome, sexy, loving man his wife saw him for.  
Derek: I can do this, bring me to the patient Dr. Bailey.  
Derek and Bailey walked down to Meredith's room and Bailey walked in first.  
Bailey: Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Shepherd is here to exam your injuries.  
Meredith: Bailey, would you stop calling me Dr. Shepherd, my fiancée is Dr. Shepherd. The sexy man standing next to you (at this Derek smiled) I won't be his wife for a month.  
Derek: Okay, Meredith…I'm going to look at your head now, okay?  
Meredith: first, will you give me a kiss...I haven't seen you all day.  
Derek smiled and walked up and gave her a kiss. She noticed Derek's wedding ring and when he pulled away, she stared blankly.  
Derek: Mer, you okay?  
Meredith: We are married, aren't we? And I'm pregnant, aren't I? I freaked out and fell. I remember now.  
Derek: Mmm, guess my kisses are magical.  
Bailey: Your husband is so arrogant, Meredith. But yes, you are married and are pregnant. Now, just to be safe we are going to take you for a CT and make sure we didn't miss anything.  
Meredith: okay. sounds great.


	5. A Problem Named Amanda

Derek, Bailey, Izzie, Cristina and Meredith headed for CT.  
Derek got Meredith ready, Izzie and Cristina waited by the computer and Bailey got paged before they could start.

Meredith was lying on the CT and waiting for Derek to send her back

Meredith: Der, I'm scared.  
Derek: Hun, look...it's going to be okay. Don't you remember who you are married too? I mean, come on I'm the best neurosurgeon there is.  
Meredith: God, you're so cocky, but I love you. I'll always love you.  
She leans up and kisses him  
Derek pulled away  
Derek: Mer, seriously, you have nothing to be scared of..Whatever it is, if anything needs fixed, I'll fix it and make it 110% better...And I love you...I'll love you for the rest of my life and even after I die, I'll be looking down shining my light on you...If I go before you.  
Meredith almost cried  
Meredith: No, that's not true...because I'll die before you because I cannot live one day without you. She kisses him...Okay, now before I get all sappy send me back, Dr. Shepherd.  
Derek kisses her quickly. Yes, Mrs. Shepherd.

Derek sent Meredith back and walked into the CT room with Izzie and Christina. Derek let out a huge sigh.

Derek: She has to be alright. I can't deal with this. How can I go on without her? She's my whole life, I don't just love her, I need her.  
Izzie: Aww, Der. That is so sweet. But, don't worry.  
Christina: Yeah, look her scans are clear. Just a mild concussion. Which explains the short term memory loss. She's fine.  
Derek: She's fine (he said in a calm tone)  
Before Derek could say more, his pager went off 911  
Ah, Damn…okay, I have to take this...but get her set up in a room...I want to keep her here overnight for a precaution. I'll be back as soon as I can...tell her I love her.  
Derek walked out and Christina and Izzie went to Meredith  
Izzie: Derek got paged, but he'll be back as soon as he can. He says he loves you  
Meredith: Of course he does  
Izzie: Mer, look he got really scared.  
Christina: So scared he is keeping you here overnight for a precaution  
Meredith: WHAT. I'm gonna kill him. He cannot do that.  
Bailey walked in  
Bailey: Mrs. Shepherd, as of 5 minutes ago, you are a patient here at Seattle Grace, not a doctor. So your doctor, Dr. Shepherd made a very good move. I'll be taking you up to the neurology wing to get you set up.  
Meredith: What? This is so not fair.  
Bailey: Mrs. Shepherd, I beg your pardon. We are your doctors, we know what is right and fair for you. I suggest you shut up now.  
Meredith: Yes, Dr. Bailey.

They got Meredith set up in her room and then they all got paged, so she was left alone. Bored, so she decided to talk to her baby.

Meredith: Hi Baby. I just wanted to let you know how much I and your daddy love you. He's a surgeon and I'm a surgeon. He's handsome and a great person. But don't tell him all this, it will just go all to his head in that giant ego of his. I love him for it though, Meredith yawns. Well baby, I'll talk more later...Mommy has to rest some...I love you.

Before Meredith could fall asleep, Izzie walked in

Izzie: Hey Mer! How are you?  
Meredith: Other than being hungry, tired, bored and missing Derek...I'm doing dandy, a ray of freaking sunshine.  
Izzie: Ah Mer, I'm sorry. But Derek was just finishing up in surgery, he will be here shortly..So, have you thought about names?  
Meredith: Well, no. Me and Derek haven't even had time to process it. But we have discussed babys before and have some names we love.  
Izzie: Can you tell me?  
Meredith: Sure, just don't tell anyone.  
Izzie: Deal.  
Meredith: Okay, for boys. we really love...Christopher Derek Shepherd, Logan Christopher Shepherd, Aiden Derek Shepherd, Connor Derek Shepherd, Layton Christopher Shepherd, Mason Christopher Shepherd, Brayden Christopher or Brayden Derek Shepherd. Jonah Matthew Shepherd, Jonah Malachi Shepherd, Micah John Shepherd, Micah Derek Sheperd or Micah Christopher Sheperd. There are more, but those are just the top ones I can think of..For girls, we have. Alexis Faith Shepherd, Hannah Joy Shepherd, Abigail Rene Shepherd, McKenna Ann Shepherd, Kaylee Ann Shepherd.  
That's all we have for girls for now, Derek is set on having a boy..Haha, he cracks me up. I don't care which we have as long as it is healthy  
Izzie: Well, I love all the names and you have plenty of time to decide. But your going to find out the sex before hand right?  
Meredith: Right..Derek will want to plan accordingly and if it's a boy, he will be out buying all the Yankee's things he can get his hands on..  
Izzie got paged.  
Izzie: God, we have been so busy today. Thanks to Callie, for saying it's a quiet day in the pit.  
Meredith: Have fun, you could be sitting here.

Izzie walked out and Meredith continued talking to her baby

Meredith: And that was your Aunt Izzie. She loves you very much and cannot wait to meet you. Now goodnight baby. I love you. Daddy and Aunt Izzie and everyone else too.

Meredith quickly fell asleep

About 30 minutes later, Derek walked into his wife's room in his department to find her asleep. She looked so peaceful and he figured she needed the sleep..He was going to leave, but she could always sense his presence even when she was asleep..She stirred softly and woke up.

Meredith (groggily): Hey Babe.  
Derek: Hey yourself. (Derek walked over to her and kissed her on the lips)  
Meredith moaned and pulled away  
Meredith: I will never get tired of that..kisses him again  
Derek: me either, in fact I'll never get tired of you.  
Meredith: Ah, see I think I'll get tired of you. (sarcastically)  
Derek: Oh really, now? Geesh, why do I put up with you?  
Meredith: Because you love me.  
Derek: Ah, that's right..See I knew it was something, I just couldn't remember..kisses her.  
Meredith laughs  
Meredith: How was your surgery?  
Derek: A success.  
Meredith: Congratulations!  
Derek: Thank you, and how are you feeling?  
Meredith: Tired and bored..Honey, I love you and I understand your worried, but why would you ever think about making me suffer in this hospital as a patient?  
Derek: Mmmm, cause I love you..kisses her...I just wanted to take precautions..Your my wife and I'll do everything in my power to take care of you. I love you, and in fact I love you so much I decided I'll even sleep here with you tonight.  
Meredith: You really had to decide on that one?  
Derek: Umm yeah, (sarcastically)  
Meredith: Hmm, we will just see then when the next time you want to take a ride on the Meredith express  
Derek: Yeah, well if I recall your always the one hopping on the Derek express first.  
Meredith: DEREK CHRISTOPHER SHEPHERD! I do not!  
Derek: Babe, admit it..I'm simply...what's the word...irresistible..kisses her.  
Meredith: Your impossible Derek Shepherd  
Derek: And you love me for it Meredith Shepherd  
They kiss and just sit with each other for a few minutes...

Meredith: So I told Izzie some baby names we liked  
Derek: Oh yeah, that's wonderful. But honey, we have plenty of time to decide what name we want.  
Meredith: I know, she was just anxious to know.  
Derek: Ah, it is Izzie.  
Meredith: That is right. Meredith pondered  
Derek: Mer, what is it?  
Meredith: Nothing, it's just...Something I've never told you.  
Derek: Mer, your scaring me..you can tell me anything. You know that right, babe?  
Meredith: I do know that...it's just, with this..I dont know how you will react  
Derek: Baby, please just tell me  
Meredith: Okay, well when we were together before Addison came along..well, we had a lot of sex  
Derek: Great sex!  
Meredith: Yes, but about 2 weeks after Addison came back...  
Derek: Mer..please.  
Meredith almost is in tears  
Meredith: About 2 weeks after Addison came back, I found out I was pregnant.  
Derek: Oh my God.  
Meredith: I wasn't going to tell you at all..I found out and I was 2 months along. I went in for my 3 month checkup and the baby had died. That's why I never told you. You were with Addison and everything went back to normal..But now, we are married and expecting a child..and I just cant help but be scared. I don't want to lose this baby, because Derek...everything is perfect now and I can't lose you ever or this baby.  
Derek: Meredith, look..You will never lose me..and we will do everything to not lose this baby. I'm sorry you went through that alone, but look where we are now. We are in love, married and having a baby. Nothing can take that away. I love you Meredith Shepherd. Kisses her softly  
Meredith: Thank you.  
Derek: No need, now..kisses her..try and get some rest..I'm gonna go get you some food you deserve..I'll be back soon..I love you..kisses her

Derek walked out of Meredith's room and decided to head to the Cafe down the street from the hospital that Meredith loved so much. She was hungry and she had deserved a good healthy meal..Their baby did too.  
Derek walked out of the hospital and headed to his car. He tried not to think about the baby Meredith had lost and the pain it had inflicted on her. He didn't care she didn't tell him, he understood her reasoning and he trusted her and loved her enough that he didn't care.  
He smiled as he realized that he would have to take Meredith's car because they drove in together. He smiled as he walked up to the black BMW SUV and reflected back a few weeks ago when they bought the car

_Derek drove into the BMW dealer and Meredith sighed. It was the day they had gotten back from their honeymoon and her husband insisted that they buy, well he buy her a new car. A BMW SUV in fact, for when they have kids. He loved BMW'S. It's what he had driven all along.  
Meredith: Derek Christopher Shepherd.  
Derek: Meredith Ann Shepherd. See, I can call you by your full name too..he leaned over and kissed her.  
Meredith: Derek, what are you doing?  
Derek: Buying my wife a new car. Well, new SUV..because the SUV she has now, is crap. It will probably die on her pretty soon, and I'm her husband and we plan on having kids some day. So, I am buying her a BMW. Cause her husband loves BMW'S. So, wife..all you have to do is say yes. Then you can drive home. No pain done.  
Meredith smiled and overall, couldn't and knew he wouldn't accept no as an answer: Yes. She kissed him  
Derek: Good, I love you he said as he kissed her back.  
Meredith: I love you too_

And that was that, Meredith had gotten a new BMW SUV. She loved it and Derek loved that she loved it.  
He got into her car and took off to the cafe.

Derek pulled up to the cafe, got out of his car and walked in.  
He took off his sunglasses that Meredith had gotten him for Christmas last year. He was glad to be wearing them, a sunny day out of about 6 for Seattle.

He sighed as he realized the one worker who him and Meredith absolutely despised was working. Her name was Amanda. She was annoying, snobby and flirted with Derek..it was worse when he was alone. Derek was dressed in his navy blue scrubs, and of course his wedding ring. Which Amanda knew he was working and married, but still flirted..Derek hated that..He loved that people found him sexy, but hated when people flirted, unless they were his wife.

Derek walked up to the counter

Amanda: Ah, Derek. How are you? What can I get for you today? Where's your girl, or did you break up?  
Derek: Please, don't call me Derek, I'm great. I don't need anything, I'm getting some stuff for my wife, who is pregnant. (Derek said at the same time as he lifted his hand to show off his wedding ring)  
Amanda: Oh, well congratulations. So, a salad? I know she will love that!  
Derek: Thank you, but you don't know my wife and I would appreciate it you didn't do that anymore. I need a turkey sandwich with extra mustard and a bag of chips and a water. And a Ceasar salad. That's it.  
Amanda: For here or to go?  
Derek: To Go, do you see my wife with me?  
Amanda: Sorry Hun, that will be 6.45  
Derek just ignored her, handed her the correct change, picked up his food and walked out without another word

Derek walked back into the hospital and his pager went off.  
Room 4764, Meredith's room.  
Hmm, that's odd. No 9/11...He sort of panicked..but then his phone rang.  
He looked and saw it was his wife.

Derek: Hey Babe. Whatcha need?  
Meredith: Der, Me and baby are starving. Where's my food?  
Derek: Relax, goodness I didn't realize I married such a demanding wife. I'm hopping on the elevator now..I'll be there in a couple minutes. I love you. Goodbye  
Meredith: I love you too.  
Derek laughed as he hung up his phone

Moments later, he walked into Meredith's room

Derek: Hey Babe, here's a turkey sandwich with extra mustard and a Cesar salad, just what you love.  
Meredith: Mmm, thanks honey..Come here..She pulled his scrub shirt collar and kissed him.  
Mmm, I missed you.  
Derek: I was gone 40 minutes.  
Meredith: You know, you could of just been nice and said I missed you too.  
Derek kissed her: I missed you too. Now eat up. Your starving remember?  
Meredith's stomach growled: Oh I remember all right she said with a laugh

Meredith dug into her food and Derek decided to kick back in the reclining chair next to her bed, kick his feet up, relax and watch Hockey.  
Derek was a fan of the Washington Capitals and the Detroit Red Wings  
He rarely ever got to watch a game- since he was a neurosurgeon and had a busy life, but tonight..his wife was sitting next to him in a hospital bed, pregnant and eating..he had no surgeries and was caught up on paperwork. He had free time..and since he was stuck here, he figured..hockey was good.

Meredith was eating her food and got a little annoyed with Derek watching hockey..She wasn't really annoyed, she just felt like she should give him some of his own stuff right now...._this could be fun_ Meredith thought

M: Hey Babe, don't you need some food?  
D: I'll go to the cafeteria later.  
M: Babe, when is later? I don't want my husband to go unfed.  
D: (laughing) Oh, Honey..I am capable of getting my own food, plus I'll go when this period is done with..there is only 4 more minutes left  
M: Ugh, Derek do you realize all you do on your free time is watch sports? I mean, it's gotten so bad that you won't even eat food now?  
D: (still laughing) Seriously, baby..I'll get food soon.  
M: Derek Christopher. I am your wife. And I'm pregnant.  
D: I'm aware. Considering I was the man who said I do and placed the ring on your finger. And I'm also the man you can thank for being pregnant.  
M: Derek, seriously..I am your wife and pregnant..which means, I get bossy and angry..Which means, I'm trying to be nice right now to you, you need to eat something.  
D: Mmm, last I checked..I lived in America and was a free man who can make his own decisions.  
Meredith was getting frustrated more by the minute. She was just playing around, and he was too, but now she was concerned..he was her husband and she cared for him  
M: Derek, seriously. When was the last time you ate something?  
D: This morning at breakfast. I had so many surgeries, I only had time to get coffee from the coffee cart.  
M: DEREK CHRISTOPHER SHEPHERD. Your a brain surgeon, how could you be so freaking brainless? Now, give me the remote and go get yourself some food.  
D: But, Mer..the game.  
M: I don't care about the game. You have every single game recording on our DVR at home. It will be there..Now, move your sexy ass and go get yourself some food  
Derek got off the chair, handed her the remote and gave her a kiss  
D: Yes Maam. Now, I have to say..Your ass is sexier and this bossy thing, I could defintiely get used to it..It's really hot..I think I'm gonna love the pregnant Meredith.  
Meredith just kissed him back.  
M: NOW MOVE!

Derek walked down to the cafeteria and saw a familiar face, one he always despised and hated...and he wondered to himself _What the hell is she doing here? Doesn't she already know she makes my life miserable_


	6. She Wants To Kill Me

Christina and Owen were sitting at a table eating food together,  
in the hospital cafeteria.

O: So, I was thinking.  
C: About?  
O: I was thinking that maybe we should move in together.  
C: Okay, where? Callie lives with me, do you really want that?  
O: No, I figured that Callie could keep your apartment, pay you rent, and I could move out of my apartment. I found one I liked and I think it's perfect for us.  
It's a 2 minute drive to the hospital...its right down the street from yours.  
C: Okay, can I see it anytime soon?  
O: I actually have a few pictures right now.  
He pulled them out and showed them to her

C: I would love to move in with you!  
O: Really, seriously? He leaned over and kissed her. Cristina, I love you.  
C: Owen, I...I love you too.

* * *

A: I don't understand, why the hell did you say that?  
I: Alex, seriously...not here...we can do this later, alone, in private.  
A: No, Izzie I want a fricking answer and you said no.  
I: ALEXANDER MICHAEL KAREV.  
A: ISOBEL KATHERINE STEVENS.  
I: Let me explain. You asked me to marry you. You asked me to marry you...and I...  
A: And you said no, now you have to live with that...Come find me when you figure it out.

Alex walked away and Izzie ran after him screaming his name, he was ignoring her...she finally got towards an on-call room and she hoped it was empty.

Izzie grabbed Alex's arm and pulled him in and shut the door and locked it,  
it was empty.

A: What the hell do you want from me? I tried giving you my heart and soul and the rest of my life, you rejected me.  
I: Alex, please shut up for right now. I need you to know why I said no.  
Please, just this once...listen to me...please.  
A: Okay.  
I: Alex, you proposed to me last night. The minute I had walked in the door. You cooked dinner and we didn't get to enjoy it because I said no. But, the reason is...yesterday...on my way home, my phone rang and it was my sister Gabrealla, she was calling...she called me to tell me my mother died. And, I felt nothing because I haven't talked to my mom since I was 16 and she kicked me out of her house for getting pregnant. I didn't seem to care, and then I walked in the door and felt emotion. I just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry forever. My mommy is gone. But there you were, on one knee in a tux with a ring asking me to marry you. Of course, I want to marry you...but you have to understand, I couldn't process it...I said no out of instinct. So, I'm begging you…please...ask me again and I'll say yes until the world ends. I want nothing more than to be Mrs. Alex Karev. I love you more than you will ever know.  
Alex stood there for a couple minutes not saying anything. Izzie thought he would just storm out or something. But then he got down on one knee and pulled a 2 carat diamond ring with diamonds on the side of the bigger diamond as well out of his pocket:

Isobel Katherine Stevens, I have loved you since day one. I loved you since the first time my eyes landed on yours. You're my whole life and my whole world and I want nothing more than to be your husband and for you to be my wife. I love you with all that I am and all I hope to be...You make me strive to be better, you make me a great person. So, would you do me the honor of being your husband? Izzie Stevens, will you marry me?  
Izzie is crying and can only nod up and down.  
They kiss  
I: I love you Alexander Micheal Karev.  
A: I love you too, Isobel Katherine Stevens.

* * *

Derek walked over to her to see who she thought she was to be here.

D: What the hell are you doing here? The hospital where me and my wife work at, along with all our friends. What do you think you're doing?  
A: Relax, I needed to see you...It's been too long.  
D: DO NOT give me this shit.  
A: Oh Please, Derek...You know you have been longing to see me.  
She started stroking his arm.  
He pulled away: Get the hell off me. You have no business being here. Now please, leave or I will call the police.  
A: This is a hospital, public grounds. I can be here if I want.  
Cristina had walked up and heard this.  
C: I believe he told you to leave. Now, I don't know who the hell you are, but I can see that Dr. Shepherd does not approve of your presence, so you better leave or I will call security. This is a hospital, so if you have a loved one or are a patient, you can be here. But you certainly cannot be stroking a neurosurgeon's arm, unless you're his wife, but I'm her best friend, so I think I would know you and I don't...so, yeah that means you can't touch him. So, I think it is in your best interest to be leaving now.  
A: But my father is a patient here.  
D: So, go to him. Don't come up onto me.  
A: I didn't come onto you, you came up to me.  
C: Yeah, to see what the hell you were doing in his workplace.  
A: Well, I'll go...but I apologize..I got lost, my father is on the neurology floor. He came in earlier. Steven Daniels, maybe Dr. Shepherd, you can help me to find him.

D: No, I will not bring you up there...I have to get some food and get back to my wife. Dr. Yang though, would be delighted to take you up to your father, now go Amanda.  
A: You're awfully rude, I could report you.  
D: You go right ahead and do that; I would love to never have to see your face again.  
Derek walked away  
A: Is he always so rude? Well, I guess it's a good thing because he is so sexy when he is  
C: You stupid bitch! What part of married, and expecting a child do you not understand? I'm his wife's best friend and I'm close with him...So I suggest you shut your damn mouth and follow me, so that none of us have to deal with you.

Derek got his food and saw Mark sitting alone at a table, he decided to join him. He sat down and pulled out his cell

Mark: You're able to pry yourself from your wife?  
Derek: She's expecting me back, so I'm gonna call her and let her know.  
Derek called Meredith and she picked up on the second ring  
Meredith: What Der?  
Derek: Hey Beautiful. You okay?  
Meredith: Yes, I'm just tired and bored out of my mind because someone is making me stay here overnight.  
Derek laughed: Oh, that damn neurosurgeon huh?  
Meredith: Yeah, sometimes he can be so brainless.  
Derek decided to ignore that comment: Anyways, babe I just wanted to call you and let you know I'm going to eat with Mark...is that okay?  
Meredith: Babe, that's fine...I'm going to try and get some sleep...I'm exhausted. And everyone is busy so I shouldn't have any visitors...I love you...  
Derek: I'll be quiet when I come in…Sleep well…I love you too..Bye Sweetie.  
Derek hung up the phone and started picking at his salad

Mark: Man, is everything okay?  
Derek: Did you know...did you know Mer was pregnant right around the time Addison came around and she lost the baby.  
Mark: Yeah, I did...Addison was her OB, Addison told me about it. I thought you had known already.  
Derek: No, I found out today...I was so mad at myself..I could of been there for her.  
Mark: Derek, you cannot blame yourself. It's not your fault. Plus, you're married to her now and you are having a baby. That's something to be proud of ...Don't look back on your past..It's in the past, it's done and nothing can change it..Don't beat yourself up for this.  
Derek: Your right, damn, I'm going to be a dad.  
Mark: You're going to be an amazing dad too. Your kid is going to adore you.  
Derek: I know, I just cannot believe Mer's pregnant. I'm looking forward to being a daddy. And don't tell anyone this, but I hope she has a boy.  
Mark: Well, I hope so too...Cause then we can drag him to New York and take him to Yankee's games.  
Derek: Well, I would do that with a daughter too...My children are all going to be Yankee's fans.  
They both laughed and sat and finished their food and conversation

Derek and Mark finished up their dinner...Mark was soon paged to the pit and Derek, before heading back to Meredith's room decided to stop in his office to do a little research

Derek walked into his office and sat down in his chair. He smiled immediately at the pictures on his desk and hanging on his walls of his and Meredith's wedding day. His mind always drifted back to that day, that was about a month ago...He loved her so much, he didn't think it was possible to ever love someone enough. Derek's thoughts drifted him back to their wedding day.

Derek got started on his research. But, he was interrupted by a knock at his door.

D: Come in.  
C: Hey, Derek...I need to talk to you.  
D: Sure Cristina, what's up? I was just about to research Amanda's dad, but go ahead.  
C: That's what I need to talk to you about. Her dad isn't really here.  
D: WHAT? Then what the hell is she doing here?  
C: Well, when you went to the cafe earlier and brought up Mer being in the hospital, she thought she would have a great chance of making a move on you. But since it didn't work out in the cafeteria, she figured if she could get up to the neuro wing, it would work. Well, I escorted her and we got up to the nurses' station and she bolted off towards Meredith's room. Alex happened to be visiting her and walked out of Mer's room, Amanda ran right into him. I had caught up and told him to keep her down. I called security and she is handcuffed to a chair right now, about to go to prison. Turns out, she has been wanted for murder of her ex husband's new wife. She moved to Seattle and started fresh, new name and everything. She admitted to the cops she was going to try and kill Meredith and pled guilty to the other murder.  
D: Oh my God. That bitch.  
C: Yeah, but its okay now Derek. Everything is fine and the police just need a statement from you and Meredith. Meredith has already been informed and she is just waiting for you to go to her room to make a statement with her.  
D: I'll go right now. Thank you Cristina. For telling me like this and for telling Meredith calmly.  
C: Your welcome, you should go though. I have a surgery to get to, so tell Mer I'll stop by later.  
D: Okay, thanks.  
Cristina went to surgery and Derek went to Mer's room

Derek walked into Meredith's room and she locked eyes with him.  
Derek walked up and kissed her on the lips softly and took her hand in his.

Derek: Mer, are you okay?  
Meredith: Yeah, I mean...she's going to prison. I wasn't really scared…I mean, I knew she would never get to me ever, nothing will ever take me from you.  
Derek: Good...then we just give the cops our statements and move on.  
Meredith: Good, I'm ready to move on from that bitch. I always knew she had a thing for you and hated me.  
Derek and Meredith gave their statement to the cops and then the cops left and took Amanda to prison

It was around 10 PM when Derek lay with Meredith in her hospital bed, just snuggling and talking  
Meredith: So, I was thinking..I really want to find out the sex of the baby and we can decorate the nursery  
Derek: Sounds perfect.  
Meredith: Good...and I have had a lot of time to think about names. I think I found some I really love.  
Derek: Yeah, I do too.  
Meredith: Well, what are they? Tell me yours and then I'll tell you mine.  
Derek and Meredith shared their names and then they picked a couple for each sex.

Derek: Well, it's getting late hun. You should try and sleep. I love you...kiss. Sleep well...kiss…see you in the morning...kiss.  
Meredith: I love you too...kiss. Night. kiss.  
They fell asleep in each other's arms.


	7. Eight Months

**WARNING: The story is being fast-forwarded a little bit….About 8 months into the future!**

I woke up to the sound of my wife vomiting in the bathroom next to our room. I glance at the clock and it says 5:34 AM. I roll out of bed to go check on my wife.  
As I walk towards the bathroom, I hear the toilet flush and her brushing her teeth. She walks out of the bathroom and comes back and lies in bed next to me. I cuddle up next to her and ask her...

More morning sickness? Better or worse than last time?  
Meredith: Better...Wasn't as bad...I just wish it would stop baby.  
Derek: I know me too...I kiss the top of her head. Only one more month until our little guy comes out.  
Meredith: Yeah, I cannot wait. (My wife says with a smile.)  
Derek: Me either, I should get ready soon..My surgery is at 7:15.  
Meredith: Your so lucky, still getting to operate...well I'm here on bed rest. But, Mrs. Karev is coming over today.  
Derek: You still like calling her that don't you?  
Meredith: Well, she called me Mrs. Shepherd for 2 months after we got married. She's only been married one month.  
Derek: Your crazy, Mrs. Shepherd. I give her a kiss and lean down and kiss her stomach. And I talk to my little guy..."Now, you be good for mommy today. Daddy has to go to work and I don't want to hear about Mommy getting sick. I love you little guy and we cannot wait to meet you" I kiss her stomach and focus my attention back on her. So, do you want pancakes for breakfast today?  
M: Yes, with strawberries please.  
D: Sounds good, I'm glad you're digging fruit right now...Good healthy stuff for my little guy.  
M: Yeah, but as soon as he comes out. No fruit anymore.  
My wife laughs and leans into kiss me.  
I kiss her back and soon pull away to go cook her breakfast.

Derek went downstairs to cook breakfast and then brought it up to Meredith.

Meredith: Ah, this looks delicious...Thanks Babe...she grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him, hard.  
Derek pulled away.  
Derek: I wish I could stay, but I have to go now. I love you. I'll call you later. Have a good day...Kisses her.  
Derek grabbed his pager, cell, and briefcase and put on his shoes.  
Meredith: Hey babe, where's your laptop?  
Derek: In my briefcase, why?  
Meredith: Can you leave it here with me today, please?  
Derek: And where would your laptop be?  
Meredith: In my locker at the hospital. I let Cristina take it in a few days ago to take the pictures off of it from her and Owen's engagement party.  
Derek: I suppose, I'll just grab yours when I get there, do my work on it and then transfer it when I get home.  
Meredith: Thanks babe, now come here.  
Derek: Why, babe I really have to get going?  
Meredith: I want to give you a goodbye kiss. Seeing as I am on bed rest, I cannot really move now can I?  
Derek laughed and walked over to her and bent down and kissed her.  
Meredith: Have a good day...I love you. Kiss  
Derek: I love you too...Kiss...Goodbye...kiss  
Derek left and Meredith got to work on his laptop, she had to finish watching the season finale of Grey's Anatomy. She liked using the laptop better, rather than the plasma TV mounted to the wall in their bedroom because it was closer viewing for her since her belly was big and for some reason, it kept her close to Derek. She liked being able to use his laptop. It was weird and she knew it, but, she is Meredith Shepherd.

* * *

_Meredith was at home when she received a text from Derek.  
Hey Babe. How are you and Baby doing? I'm about to go into surgery-craniotomy. I'll call you when I'm out. I love you. ~Der_  
Meredith read it and smiled and she instantly replied back.  
_Me and Baby are doing just fine. I just ate some salad for lunch. And babe, I do not understand how you can eat that every day. Mrs. Karev is on her way over. Good luck in surgery babe. I love you too ~Mer_

A few minutes later, Meredith heard Izzie walk in the door

I: Mrs. Shepherd, are you here?  
M: Yes, Mrs. Karev. I'm on the couch.  
I: MEREDITH, what the hell are you doing?  
M: Lying on the couch. What does it look like?  
I: You're on bed rest though.  
M: Yes, but I get to go down the stairs once a day, be on my feet for 30 minutes a day. Enough time to shower and grab lunch and go to the bathroom. When Derek gets home, he carries me up the stairs and where ever else I go.  
I: Aww, your husband is so nice.  
M: I know, but your husband will do it for you someday too.  
I: Ahh, it's still weird to hear people say that.  
M: Oh, I hear you. The first time I heard Dr. Shepherd at work, I was standing right next to Derek. It was my patient's mom trying to call me, but I thought they wanted Derek. The mom understood, but Derek still laughs at it.  
I: Oh that's horrifying. (Izzie laughs) Today me and Alex were scrubbed in together, for the first time as a married couple.  
M: Aww, it's amazing isn't it? I'll never forget scrubbing in with Derek the first time we were married.  
Izzie got caught up in her thoughts, her mind drifted back to her wedding day  
_April 21, 2010. She got married in a big church with flowers everywhere. She wore her dress. A big poofy white floor length gown.  
She walked down the aisle to her prince. He took her hand and said his vows  
"Isobel Katherine Stevens. Before today, I was a guy. A cocky arrogant guy who wanted to only be a plastic surgeon and didn't believe in falling in love. Then I met you and my whole life changed. I fell in love with you. And now today, I become a man. I vow to take care of you, to give you my whole heart, my love and my life. All I do is for you. I love you and vow to be the best husband I can be to you._  
M: Iz, you okay?  
I: Yeah, just thinking again about my wedding.  
All of the sudden pain ripped through Meredith and she was screaming loudly and uncontrollably  
I: Mer, calm down. Breathe in and out. Your water just broke. We are going to get you to the hospital.  
Meredith and Izzie made their way to the hospital and she called away to let everyone know Mer was about to have the baby.  
Meredith and Izzie arrived at the hospital.  
I: Alex, get her to her room please? I have to grab Derek from surgery. George is scrubbed in with him. Christina, Owen, Lexie and Mark are waiting at her room.  
Izzie ran off to the OR and Alex took Meredith to her room.  
I: Dr. Shepherd, you're going to want to come with me. Mer's in labor.  
Derek didn't comprehend anything_. _He just heard Mer and labor. He ran to her room to be with her.  
D: I'm here baby. (kisses her forehead)  
Meredith is screaming in pain

22 1/2 hours later, May 26th, 2010...Brayden Christopher Shepherd was welcomed into the world.


	8. Four Years Later

**WARNING: This is now about 4 years from the last update. All the same characters are included, just skipping ahead…And as far as I have written now, there won't be any more skips! Copyright: Brayden Christopher Shepherd is mine! There will be some other characters, but I don't want to give them away yet! Hope your all enjoying the fic! Thanks for the reviews- I have enjoyed reading them!**

June 26th, 2014

I woke up to the sound of padded feet across my bedroom floor. Brayden Christopher, my 4 year old little boy was making his way to my bed. He jumped up and started crawling on me and Derek, my amazing husband. I think to myself quickly, how I cannot believe that we have been married for almost 5 years.  
Brayden has climbed onto me now and all I want to do is fall back asleep in Derek's arms. I silently curse Derek for being such a heavy sleeper.  
Brayden interrupts my thoughts.

Brayden: Mommy, wake up wake up wake up!

I open my eyes slowly and curse myself for giving Brayden ice cream last night...I knew he would be jolting with energy this morning, just like every morning. Except, today me and Derek both have the day off...We have promised to take our kids fishing down by the lake. Brayden loves fishing.

Meredith: Bray, I am up okay. Now, mister do you realize it is only 6:23 AM...Which means, mommy wants to sleep some more.

Brayden: But Moooommmmmy, you promised we would fish today.

Meredith: Yes, I did Bray. But I didn't say we could fish at 6:30 in the morning. Now, why don't you try and wake Daddy up.

I laugh to myself as Brayden tries hard to wake up his daddy. I figure Derek wouldn't budge since he just crawled into bed at 3, after getting home from a late night surgery.

Brayden started pulling at his Daddy's curls and I cannot believe how much Brayden looks like Derek. His hair isn't quite the same, but he is so darn cute.

Meredith: Ok, Bray...that's enough. Come on, let's go downstairs and put on some cartoons.

Brayden: SPONGEBOB! Mommy, I wanna watch SpongeBob Squarepants!! PLEASE MOMMY!

Meredith: Bray, stop yelling. You'll wake up everyone in the house. Yes, you can watch SpongeBob...come on.

I get up and run after Brayden who is probably in front of the TV already.

I get downstairs to find Brayden sitting on the couch waiting for me to start SpongeBob.  
But first, I need to make sure he did his morning duties.

Meredith: Bray, did you go potty?

Brayden: No, not yet Mommy.

Meredith: Before we watch SpongeBob, you need to okay, and I'm getting you some juice now..You want grape or apple?

Brayden: APPLE!

I laugh at my son's enthusiasm over juice.

Brayden: Mommy, I hungry.

Meredith: Ok Bray, I'll give you a little cereal right now...but not too much cause when Daddy wakes up, he's gonna cook us all pancakes and bacon and sausage. Sound good?

Brayden: Sounds yummy, can I have a little muesli right now?

Meredith: Ugh, I suppose. But when are you going to eat some Captain Crunch with Mommy?

Brayden: Never Mommy. I love Muesli.

I laugh again, how at least, I have one kid who will probably turn out healthy like his daddy. Eating muesli every morning.

Brayden goes into the bathroom and I get his juice and cereal.

He walks back into the living room as I am about to start SpongeBob.

He sits down on the couch and curls into me, glued to the TV.

I sit and wait, trying to be patient for Derek and the rest of my family to awake.

* * *

After what seemed liked 3 hours, but was only a half hour...the whole family was awake.

Liam Derek, our 3 year old boy came running down the stairs and Derek trudged behind, slowly...moving like a turtle...not yet awake.

Liam ran right into my arms.

Liam: Mommy, mommy…guess what?

Meredith: What, my little Li-man?

Liam: FISHING- Liam screamed

Meredith: I know, now we are going to go later...but now, you need to watch some cartoons.

Liam: Ok...Liam went and sat by Brayden

Derek moved slowly over to me and sat down next to me on the couch.

He leaned in and gave me a kiss. His morning routine since the day after we got married.

Derek: Morning.

Meredith: Morning, sleep well?

Derek: Yeah, although I could sleep more.

Meredith: Hmm, me too. I put the coffee on, there is some ready for you.

I lean in and kiss him, because he looks so darn cute.  
In his flannel pajama pants and NYU t-shirt. His hair is all messed up, because there is no product or anything done to it. I love the way he looks all the time, but I really love how he looks in the morning.

Derek: Mmm, thanks babe.

Meredith: Well, honey I'm hungry. And the boys want some food too...Make us some breakfast please??

Derek: Excuse me? I never said I was going to cook?

I laugh, knowing we are just joking. He always cooks breakfast.

Meredith: Well, we know I can't cook and Liam and Brayden definitely can't.

Derek laughs and then gets up

Derek: Well, I guess you'll have to help me...

Before I could respond, Derek has thrown me over his shoulder.

Liam and Brayden immediately start laughing and when I plead for Derek to put me down and he doesn't, they laugh even harder.

I groan, but think to myself how lucky I am to have such a wonderful life. A wonderful husband and two wonderful little boys. My life is great, I think to myself as Derek carries me into the kitchen.


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I would like to thank everyone who has been reading my story! Thanks for giving it a shot. I'm working on getting the fic updated to where I have it posted on other sites. I want to quick inform you of everyone's specialty. Also, I would like to say I don't own Grey's Anatomy or anything regarding the show. Brayden Christopher Shepherd and Liam Derek Shepherd are mine though! Thank you!**

**Meredith- Neuro**

**Alex- Plastics**

**Izzie- Gynie**

**George- General**

**Cristina- Cardio**

**More updates to come! Thanks for all who have read and reviewed!**


	10. Catching Up

My husband is currently cooking breakfast. I am not yet awake, we were up late last night, like most nights...and I'll admit it, we were having...sex.

He is wide awake and happy and I just want some coffee

I look at my husband and see the ring on his finger. The ring I placed on his hand 2 years ago, a silver band with three diamonds in the center. _Past, Present, Forever. _I smile to myself and look down at mine. The two ring set with a 2 carat diamond and 4 diamonds on each side and the other band is all diamonds. I cannot believe it has been 2 years and almost 2 months ago since we got married.

May 18th, 2012 was the best day of my life. It was the day where I didn't care about being a surgeon first; I care about Owen Hunt first. And I want to have kids some day. I smile knowing that Owen has changed me and changed me for the better.

But I'll never admit this to Meredith, because then I would be just like her and I complain about her runny nose kids all the time. They look like their dad and give you this look. Mine and Owen's kids will not look like that. They will be tough and strong and look like Owen. Okay, so maybe they will look like Meredith's sweet adorable kids...and to tell myself the truth, I hope they do.

My husband pulls me from my thoughts as he sits my breakfast down in front of me and sits down next to me.

Owen: So, what time do you have to go in today?

Cristina: Umm, I don't.

Owen: Honey, I'm not talking about work. I'm talking about your appointment today.

Cristina: Oh, umm I think around 2...Whatever works for Izzie. She call or something if something comes up.

Owen: Okay, I should be out of surgery then, so I'll just meet up with you, sound good?

Cristina: Sounds great...I lean over and kiss him, because he is giving me the face that I fall for , every time.

……………………………..

It's 7:00 AM on a Saturday morning.

I wake up in my husband's arms and want nothing more than to fall back asleep. But, then I realize today we are getting up to go traveling! I am excited, but then I realize…I have so much to do before hand and plus, I have to make sure Alex and Me have a shovel to bury our poop with, since we are going camping. _Finish packing, head into work for a few hours, pack up the car, leave, camp_! So much to still do, I think to myself.

I leave my warm bed and my husband's warm arms to go finish packing.

I throw on one of his sweatshirt's since I'm freezing and then I realize, my idiotic husband of 4 years left the bedroom window open...He had it open last night cause it was a beautiful evening, but what kind of person doesn't shut it? He knows it is freezing in the morning, for me at least...no matter what time of the year it is.

I close the window and walk out of the room to go make some coffee.

As I walk down the stairs into the kitchen, I smile at the photos that I see every morning...Sitting on top of our fireplace mantle. An engagement picture of ours and some of our wedding photos. I smile to myself and think back to our wedding day. I cannot believe it has been four years. We have been through so much and through it all, we have been at each other's sides.

This morning is hard, because it would of been our baby's 1st birthday. But, I had a miscarriage at 6 months being pregnant with our baby boy. We were going to name him Jeremy Alex Karev.

All is well though and we look forward to having kids some day. I know Alex will make a great father, he makes an amazing husband and I love him so much.

I walk into the kitchen to start my day..I need some coffee before I pack to leave and head into work for a few hours! I get more excited when I know I have a meeting with Cristina today!

…………………………………

I wake up with my fiancée shouting at me, that I am going to make her late. Its mornings like this, and just about every other one we have that makes me not want to marry her. She has told me she is going to leave me before, so I don't know why she doesn't.

I roll over and notice her engagement ring sitting on the end table, where it usually is..I put it on her finger about a year ago now, and for the past 5 months, it has laid there on the table. I don't think she really wants to wear it, being a simple silver band with a 1 carat diamond is all.

I should just break off the engagement...My thoughts are interrupted with her yelling again.

Callie: GEORGE O'MALLEY GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED.

George: Shut Up. You're not my boss.

That's the only comeback I can think of at 7:15 AM on a Saturday morning.

…………………………….

As I wake up and run my hand across my face, I smile huge from noticing the engagement ring that just got put on my finger.

Mark Sloane is my fiancé.

My smile gets even bigger as I think of him being my fiancé.

Wow, I cannot believe it.

After about 5 years of dating, we are ready to get married.

He proposed at sunset in the hospital parking lot.

Okay, so yes he had a nice romantic dinner planned and everything, but he was nervous and couldn't wait...I couldn't blame him.

I love him and he loves me, so regardless of how he proposed, I Lexie Grey would say yes anyways..


	11. Ketchup, Mustard & Syrup Don't Go Well

Derek is finished cooking breakfast so I call our boys into the kitchen.

Meredith: Li-man, Bray...breakfast time...come on.

I wait about a minute and they aren't in the kitchen yet.

So I call them again.

Meredith: Liam, Brayden...let's go. Breakfast is getting cold.

Once again, no response.

A minute later, Derek decides if he calls them, they will come.

Derek: LIAM DEREK AND BRAYDEN CHRISTOPHER...BREAKFAST TIME...LET'S GO.

I laugh as they come running in to the kitchen, as if there were a fire.

Meredith: Oh so I call you and you don't come, but as soon as you hear Daddy you come running, huh?

Brayden: Well, sorry Mommy but Daddy used Derek and Christopher so I knew we would be in trouble if we didn't come.

Me and Derek just laugh.

Brayden sits down and Derek sets some food in front of him and Liam comes up and puts his arms around my legs.

I run my hand through his hair and look down at him.

Meredith: What baby?

Liam: JUICE!!

I take his cup from him and grab him some juice and sit down at the table as Derek puts food in front of Liam and then me.

Derek: There you go babe. He leans in and kisses me.

I kiss him back until I hear a "YUCK" come from Brayden..I pull away and Derek sits down.

Brayden: Mommy, why does Daddy kiss you?

Derek interrupts me before I can answer.

Derek: Because I love Mommy.

Brayden: Oh, well...Jonathan at day care yesterday told me that his parents kiss because they have sex.

Me and Derek look at each other and are horrified.

But Brayden continues.

Brayden: Mommy, do you and Daddy have sex?

We are both mortified and neither of us can answer...Derek takes the lead.

Derek: Bray, look that is a very bad word and if you say it again, you will get in trouble, okay?

Brayden: Okay Daddy...but can you just tell me if you guys have sex? What is sex?

I hold back my laughter and hope Brayden will stop.

Derek: Bray, what did I say?

Brayden: To not say sex again.

Derek: That's right and you're not listening...so straighten up okay?

Brayden: Okay Daddy.

But, this morning at breakfast Brayden wants to get lippy.

Brayden: SEX...SEX...SEX...DO YOU HAVE SEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX?

Me and Derek are now both mortified, hoping our kid will never use this word again. It was funny, but now, it's not and he definitely needs to stop.

Meredith: BRAYDEN CHRISTOPHER SHEPHERD! Daddy told you to stop saying that word, so you need to listen...And if I hear that word one more time, you will not go fishing today, do you understand me? You will sit in time out for the whole day.

At this, he stops immediately.

Brayden: Yes Mommy, I understand. I'm sorry...I'm sorry Daddy.

Meredith: it's okay Bray, just don't say it ever again

Derek: Your forgiven Brayden, just like your mommy said though, don't say it again.

10 minutes later, everything is okay...We hope our 4 year old never brings that word back up again...all is good...but then...

Liam: MOMMA, SEX?

Oh God, here we go again I think to myself.

* * *

I walk hand in hand with my husband down to the lake where our kids are going to fish.

Derek has already set up the lawn chairs on the dock and Brayden is doing a great job carrying the fishing poles, well Derek carries the tackle box in his free hand.

We reach the dock and immediately Liam goes to the edge..He loves to do this now that he discovered he loves playing in the water.

Meredith: Liam Derek. Come here by Mommy and Daddy. You know you don't go on the edge by yourself.

Liam: Sorry Mommy.

Meredith: Just don't do it again, my little Li-Man.

About half an hour into our fishing trip, Brayden decides he needs from help from Daddy and Liam decides he needs some helps from Me.  
They climb onto our laps as we help them cast out.

Liam is sitting patiently waiting for a fish and in the meantime, I am staring at Derek..I wish I would have brought the video camera down with me. I love moments like this...When Daddy is teaching Brayden and Brayden is absorbing it in.

Brayden: So, how do I cast out like you Daddy?

Derek: Just like this, bud..You take the pole, bring it out and swing. You wanna try?

Brayden: Yeah.

Brayden tries and is successful, at it, just like his Daddy.

Derek catches me looking at him and I know I'm caught now.

Derek: What?

Meredith: Nothing.

Derek: It's something, and I know it's not because I'm hot because you used that excuse yesterday and for the past 5 years.

Meredith: It's just, you're an amazing daddy. I love you.

I can't resist, so I lean over and kiss him.

Derek: I love you too, and you're a wonderful mommy.

Liam starts to get fussy and I look at my watch, it's 12:30..I realize I need to go up and start on lunch  
I pick Liam up and place my fishing pole in the holder of Derek's chair, since Brayden is holding onto his daddy's.

Derek: You heading up?

Meredith: Yeah, I'm going to go start making lunch. Liam is getting fussy. But take your time.

I lean down and kiss him, and it lasts for a little longer than expected.

I kiss Brayden on the forehead and make my way up to the house.

* * *

I walk inside and hear Derek's phone ringing. I find it odd that he didn't bring it down with him, and of course now I have to answer it.

I walk to his phone in the den and pick it up.

Meredith: Hello.

Mark: Your not Derek.

Meredith: Wow, Mark you're a genius. Great observation. He's actually down fishing with Brayden. Me and Liam just came back up.

Mark: Oh, well I just had some news for him. I'll call him back later.

Meredith: Mark, I'm Derek's wife...Derek is your best friend, so technically I am your best friend too, and not to mention you're in a relationship with my sister...So what's the news? Just tell me and you can tell Der later.

Mark: Fine, but please don't tell him..I want to tell him myself.

Meredith: Fine Mark..Just tell me.

Mark: Okay, last night I proposed to Lexie and she accepted.

Meredith: What! Oh my god! Congratulations Mark.

Mark: THANKS!

Meredith: That's awesome..hey about you and Lexie come over for dinner tonight and you can tell him then, Izzie and Alex were going to take the kids anyways so me and Derek could have a night alone, but this would be perfect.

Mark: Okay, sure sounds great...But you're not cooking right?

Meredith: Of course not, Derek does the cooking…How about you guys come around 7? Sound good?

Mark: Sounds great, see you then.

I hang up the phone and walk into the kitchen were Liam must of gone because he isn't in the living room.

* * *

I walk into the kitchen and scream, I cannot believe the sight in front of me.

Liam has taken the syrup out of the pantry and squirted all over the floor, along with the ketchup and mustard from the fridge.

I cannot believe him.

He doesn't notice me as stare at him, so he just keeps on squirting.

Meredith: LIAM DEREK SHEPHERD. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Liam immediately drops the bottle and looks at me..He is just covered in ketchup, mustard and syrup.

Liam: YUM.

Meredith: LIAM..WHY DID YOU DO THIS?

Liam: Me wanna have fun.

Meredith: Liam Derek..You know better. Now sit right there, and I'm going to clean you off.

I carefully clean off what I can of him and then pick him up.

Liam: Going fishing momma?

Meredith: No Liam, you've been a bad boy...you're going to sit in time out.

As I sit Liam in time-out, Brayden runs into the house, full of energy.

Brayden: Mommy, Daddy and I caught a fish.

Meredith: Yay, good job Bray...but I need you to do me a favor. Okay?

Brayden: okay, what?

Meredith: I need you to run down to Daddy and tell him he needs to come inside because Mommy said so, okay can you do that for Mommy?

Brayden: Yes- Brayden says as he runs out the door in search of Derek

I sigh, Liam is sitting in time out and I decide I should try and clean up the kitchen floor.

About two minutes later, I hear Derek walk into the door and Brayden is right behind him.

Brayden: MOMMY, DADDY'S HERE.

I walk out of the kitchen to greet Derek. I don't realize that I'm covered in syrup

Derek: Mer, what the hell?

Meredith: Your son.

Derek: My son, oh this cannot be good. My son what?

Meredith: Come here, look what Liam did.

Derek walked into the kitchen and was furious

Derek: LIAM DEREK. Why did you do that?

Meredith: Der, calm down. He's already been punished. I just have to figure out how to clean it all up.

Derek: Well, how bout you go up and clean off Liam and I'll have Bray help me clean this up. Okay?

Meredith: Okay, thanks...I lean in and kiss him

Derek: No problem babe.


	12. Congratulations All Around

Me and my fiancée are sitting at our kitchen table in the house that we bought together last year, discussing wedding plans. I am so happy to be engaged to Lexie Grey. She is going to make an amazing wife and mother, someday I think to myself.

Mark: Let's get married next month?

Lexie: NEXT MONTH? (She says overreacting)

Mark: Yeah, I don't want to live another day without being married to you. I don't want to wait.

Lexie: Okay, how about July 14th?

Mark: Sounds perfect, I say as I lean in and kiss her.

Mark: So, what time are you due in tomorrow?

Lexie: 5:40 AM...I have rounds.

Mark: Yeah, so do I...but I don't have to go in until 10.

Lexie: You're not a 3rd year resident either.

Mark: Nope, I'm a attending...I say in a cocky tone.

She groans and leans in and kisses me, about the only thing she can do at this point.

* * *

I walk out of my front door and text Izzie to tell her I'm coming, she has been ancy all day because she opted to stay and do this for me before she goes camping with her husband. I then text my husband to make sure he isn't in a surgery, cause he needs to be there for this.

He texts me back to let me know he will be there..I arrive at the hospital and head up to where Izzie is meeting me.

Izzie greets me up on her floor.

Izzie: Hey!

Cristina: Hey. You ready to do this?

Izzie: Are you kidding me, I've been waiting forever for this..Where's Owen? I wanna start.

Cristina: He's on his way...he is just finishing up with a patient.

Izzie: Great!!

My husband arrives and walks up to me

Cristina: Hey Babe. I lean in and kiss him.

Owen: Hey, you ready for this?

Cristina: More than ready. More than you'll ever know. I kiss him again.

Izzie leads us into an exam room and starts the ultrasound..Me and Owen are scared and thrilled to learn if we are having a baby or not...We both really hope that we are...But if not, we will try again until we get a baby.

Izzie finishes up and shuts off the machine and then she tells us.

Izzie: Owen and Cristina..Congratulations...you're pregnant...with twins.

Owen and I start screaming and he leans in and kisses me.

We are both so thrilled to learn that we are having twins.

But then, I feel I'm going to be sick and I start throwing up...all over my husband's scrubs.

* * *

I'm adding the last minute touches to the amazing dinner my husband has prepared for my family and Lexie and Mark when I get a text from Cristina.

_Hey, so I found out today that me and Owen are expecting twins...Since your my person, you should be the first to know...although Izzie who is my OB knows and my husband knows, and I know, but other than that, you're the first to know!_

I start screaming and Derek comes rushing in.

Derek: What's wrong?

Meredith: Nothing..Cristina is pregnant with twins.

Derek: Oh my god, tell her I said congrats.

I texted Cristina back and sent her my congrats and bid her farewell for now since we will be having guests shortly.

Meredith: Der, are the boys ready yet? Mark and Lexie are going to be here in about 20 minutes.

Derek: Liam is all set and ready and Brayden is finishing his hair.

I give my husband a look of weirdness.

Meredith: His hair? I ask him with a raised eyebrow.

Derek: Yeah, you know…his daddy puts an influence on him.

Meredith: He's 4.

Derek: Yeah, you have to start young…we don't want him turning out how I looked.

He leans in and kisses me

Meredith: Okay, whatever you say honey.

I kiss him and Brayden walks in the kitchen

Meredith: Bray, my handsome dude…daddy taught you well.

Brayden just smiles

Meredith: Now, Der go finish getting ready.

Derek: I am ready.

Meredith: Eh, I wouldn't be too sure about that..Brayden's hair looks better than yours.

He gets mad and runs out of the kitchen…to fix his hair I assume

Brayden and Me just laugh.


	13. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note:**

**Hope everyone is still enjoying! Hope you don't get sick of me posting author's notes…Anyways, for the next few updates, you need to know this information!**

**Derek has four sisters and their names are as follows:**

**-Kaitlyn**

**-Julie**

**-Rebecca**

**-Nancy**


	14. Meet Meghan

**WARNING: Skipping ahead about 2 weeks in this update! Yeah, I know I said no skipping, but it's only 2 weeks! Which means only about 2 more weeks until the Sloane/Grey wedding!**

It was a couple weeks later, and Meredith and Derek were both working that day...They had just arrived about 20 minutes ago, and dropped the kids off at the daycare...Meredith only planned on working half a day, if everything went according to plan…They both headed up to Derek's office and got changed...They both had about 15 minutes before they had to do any rounds or anything, so Derek sat down at his desk and started on some paperwork he had to catch up on and Meredith took a seat on the opposite side of the desk and put her feet up.

Meredith: Ah gosh, I'm exhausted.

Derek: Babe, you haven't even started your shift yet.

Meredith: I know that, but were you up with 2 toddlers last night who decided to both have nightmares and not want to sleep?

Derek: Eh, that's right...sorry hun.

Meredith: I think I'm going to go get some coffee.

Derek: No babe, let me go...you stay.

My husband got up and walked over and kissed me on the lips.

Derek: I'll be right back.

I am so glad to have a husband like him.

He comes back about 5 minutes later with the largest cup of coffee the cart sells. He hands it to me and starts to walk back to his desk, but I grab his arm and pull him towards me.

I lean up and kiss him, long and hard.

Meredith: Thanks, now I have to go..I'll see you later...I love you.

Derek: I love you too. Have a good day.

With a final kiss, I part ways from his office...but not without my coffee!

* * *

Halfway through my day, I brought lunch up to Derek's office, but he wasn't there...I find that odd because every day, unless he is in surgery or I am in surgery, we eat lunch in here together...unless otherwise stated. I just walked past the OR board and he isn't in surgery...This is odd; we were supposed to have lunch together. I sit the 2 salads and 2 bottles of water down on his desk, take a seat in his chair, prop my legs up, and pull my cell out and hit speed dial #1.

He doesn't pick up his cell, it goes to voicemail...I don't bother leaving a message..I will text him.  
I send him a text

_Babe...where are you? I'm in your office with lunch and you're not picking up your phone..I'm concerned...Love you_

Derek texts back about 1 minute later

_Sorry, was with a patient..I'm monitoring her, doesn't look like I can make lunch...just stick mine in my little fridge...I love you._

I find this really odd and am determined to find out what the heck is going on, he has never been like this..I get up and storm out of his office and walk up to the nurse's station.

* * *

I walk up to Nurse Anne, who has been here on Derek's floor for quite a while now, she is a family friend.

Meredith: Anne, do you know what patient Derek is with?

Anne: Yeah, he is with Ms. Gregorizcki. Been with her pretty much all morning.

Meredith: His Jane Doe from yesterday...So they identified her?

Anne: Yeah, she has been awake all morning talking with Derek. He didn't tell you?

Meredith: No, he didn't...What room number is she in?

I'm a little furious right now with Derek, why would he keep this from me.

I immediately think the worst and I try not to start crying in front of Anne.

Anne: She is in room 54A.

Meredith: Thanks.

* * *

I walk, well really jog down there and find Derek sitting in there talking with her.

The door is closed and Derek is laughing..I don't care if I am intruding, this is MY husband...So, I open the door and Derek looks back.

Meredith: Dr. Shepherd, a word please?

I try to stay professional in front of the patient, but it is really hard.

Derek: Sure Doctor.

I find it really really odd that Derek hasn't introduced me or even called me Dr. Shepherd. What the hell is going on?

Derek: I'll be right back Meghan.

Meghan: Okay, thanks Derek…you're a doll.

OH NO SHE DIDN'T...SHE JUST CALLED MY HUSBAND A DOLL...WHAT KIND OF NIGHTMARE AM I IN?

Derek walks out and gives me his mcdreamy smile- like nothing is wrong.

Derek: Hey Honey.

I am furious; I grab his hand and pull him into the nearest on-call room. Determined to find out what is going on.

* * *

I pulled my husband into an on-call room and he doesn't seem to find anything wrong. I am furious, and he is all giddy and cheerful.

Meredith: So you want to tell me what's going on?

Derek: What are you talking about? Mer what is your problem?

Meredith: Oh please Derek..tell me, what the hell is that?

Derek: What the hell is what? Meredith, are you insane? What are you talking about?

Meredith: Oh, I probably am going insane. I mean, first my husband doesn't eat lunch with me, and then come to find out he is busy flirting with a patient who he didn't bother to tell me she woke up, even though we both worked our asses off yesterday to save her life.

Derek: You're upset about me spending time with Meghan?

Meredith: Ms. Gregorizcki...You must be besties with her because it sure as hell isn't professional to be calling a patient, let alone a female single patient who has the hots for you by her first name.

Derek: Honey, your blowing this totally out of proportion.

Meredith: Derek Christopher Shepherd, don't you dare honey me.

Derek: Mer, seriously...let's talk about this…Just calm down for one second and let me explain.

Meredith: What is there to explain? Did you sleep with her Derek? Is that what you have to explain?

Derek: MEREDITH ANN SHEPHERD..SHUT UP FOR ONE DAMN MINUTE SO I CAN EXPLAIN THIS…

My husband just yelled at me, so I know nothing happened, but he just yelled at me and called me by my full name while yelling at me..so that makes me more pissed so I storm out of the on-call room, however my husband is faster than me.

I run out of the on-call room and get close to Derek's office when he catches up with me and grabs my arm and pulls me into his office.

Derek: Mer, sit.

He locks his door and I decide to sit and act like I'm listening...then I can leave.

Derek: Now let me explain...

Derek: Meghan, the patient…is Julie's best friend from high school. She moved out here for college after high school and Julie never spoke with her again...She recognized me since I am her doctor. She recognized me this morning and I've been talking with her and reminiscing with her.

Meredith: Okay, so nothing happened between you two?

Derek: Meredith, no..I love you and I'll always love you...We've been married for 5 years...we have two kids together, you should know I'm not going anywhere by now.

Meredith: I know, it's just..I still get really jealous...I mean, you're a sexy neurosurgeon and you get a lot of single female patients and a lot of married ones who make googly eyes at you..So, I get jealous...okay, forgive me?

Derek: Mer, I have nothing to forgive you for. (He leans against his desk as saying this) I understand you're jealous. I understand I'm sexy and a hell of a neurosurgeon. I get jealous anytime a man is around you without me, hell even if I am around...like that patient from yesterday. I wanted to punch him.

I laugh and go to kiss him...I forgive him.

* * *

I walk out of my husband's office feeling much better than before, not to mention...I'm now holding hands with my husband walking down to meet the famous Meghan he has been spending all morning with. I'm not nervous, just passive aggressive I guess you could say...He is mine and not hers, I'll be sure to make that clear to Meghan...it just seems she wants him...but she cannot have him.

We arrive at her room and Derek walks in first.

Derek: Meghan, there is someone I would like you to meet.

Meghan: Hey Baby Doll. Who is it?

WAIT a minute, did she just call my husband baby doll with me in the room?

Derek: My wife, Dr. Meredith Shepherd.

Derek wraps his arm around my waist and I lean into his embrace

Meredith: Nice to meet you Meghan.

Meghan: Well, nice to meet you too Meredith. It's nice to finally put a face to the girl who swept my baby doll off his feet.

OKAY, can she stop calling my husband baby doll? This better just be the meds talking or I'm going to inject her with a HIGH dose of the nearest drug I can find and stick it where the sun don't shine!

Derek: So, Meghan...on a scale of 1-10, how's your pain?

Meghan: Oh please, stop talking medicine for one minute..I've got to grill your wife.

Derek: I don't think that's necessary.

Meredith: No, go ahead Meghan.

Meghan: Okay. So, how did you and Derek meet? He's never told me.

Meredith: We met in a bar. The night before I started my internship. We fell in love, and that led to our engagement and then our wedding...then we had 2 wonderful kids....Brayden and Liam...Now we are hear…anything else we need to discuss Meghan?

Meghan: No, that pretty much covers it.

Derek: See, Mer knows about her life..No reason to grill her.

Meghan: Oh, I've got a question she won't know.

Derek: Meghan, I'm sure she knows everything about me.

I was getting annoyed with Meghan, and I could tell Derek was too. So, I decided to stop being so nice…and luckily, my pager beeping helped with that.

Meredith: Look, Meghan I'm sorry..I have to take this…but maybe I can come back later and sit with you and answer your non-sense questions about my husband of 5 years.

I grab Derek's face and pull him into a deep kiss, and when my hands wrap into his hair, I make sure to let Meghan notice my wedding ring.

I pull away after about 30 seconds

Meredith: I'll see you later Babe. (Quick kiss) Love you.

Derek: Love you too. Another quick kiss and I'm off

* * *

I take my page and it's for a craniotomy. I complete the procedure and then walk out of the scrub room and all I want to do is collapse in an on-call room and scream into a pillow about this stupid Meghan girl.

But instead, I see Izzie just getting done with her surgery and decide to go talk to her.  
We decide to grab some coffee and head to the cafeteria to sit and talk.

Izzie: So, what's going on in the life of Meredith Shepherd?

Meredith: I'm being bitchy to Derek about his patient and he probably hates it.

Izzie: What? Okay, what's going on?

Meredith: That Jane doe patient me and Derek had from yesterday is actually Derek's sisters best friend from high school. She's all over Derek. She's spent time catching up and is all over him..I met her today officially and she was calling Derek baby doll right in front of my face and didn't even care.

Izzie: What? She does know you're married with 2 kids right?

Meredith: Yeah, and she doesn't care. She's a whore.

Izzie: I'll go cage fighter for you...Just say the word.

Meredith: Okay, I will…I think I'm just going to talk to Derek about it..I mean, she can't be in our lives forever, can she?

Izzie: No, she's a patient here…And do you think Derek would really leave you for her?

Meredith: No, I know he loves me...I just get so jealous when women go gaga over Derek.

Izzie: I understand Mer. I'm the same way with Alex. I think every woman in America with a sexy husband is like that.

Meredith: Yeah, you're right.

Izzie's pager went off.

Izzie: OH YAY! Another baby today!!

Meredith: Oh the joy!! I suppose I'll go try and find my husband.

Izzie: Okay, good luck Mer. And remember…cage fighter.

* * *

It was later that night and Meredith was already home with the boys, they were sitting down eating dinner. Derek was staying a little late to finish up a surgery and to discharge Meghan.

Meredith's mind floated back to the conversation they had earlier that day in his office after she met Meghan.

_Meredith: Derek, she needs to be discharged. There is nothing physically wrong with her and you cannot keep her here just because you want to have her love up on you more.  
Derek: Meredith, what is your problem?  
Meredith: Oh seriously Derek, don't pull that crap with me. You know just what I am talking about.  
Derek looked at her and then realized: You're talking about the baby doll stuff?  
Meredith: That's exactly what I'm talking about. Who does this woman think she is? I mean, your wife is right in the room with you and still she flirts openly.  
Derek: Mer, she wasn't flirting.  
Meredith: Oh, what would you call it, baby doll?  
Derek: Baby doll is what her and my sister used to call me when we were younger. They did it to make fun of me.  
Meredith: Okay, so she still calls you it?  
Derek: I guess so. Mer, today was the first time I've seen her since high school.  
Meredith: And today should be the last day you ever see her.  
Derek: Mer, I think you're blowing this out of proportion.  
Meredith: I don't think I am Derek. You don't understand it from my point of view. A single woman hitting on my husband. I get jealous. Derek, she didn't even care I was in the room earlier, hell she probably would of just started ripping your clothes off had it not been for her roommate.  
Derek: Mer, your being crazy.  
Meredith: Derek, how can you not see she is in love with you?  
Derek: Because I'm in love with you and I don't see anything else but you.  
Meredith: That was corny.  
D: But it is true. He walked up to her and kissed her lips.  
Meredith started getting calmer  
Meredith: Okay, well. I forgive you. But I still want her gone...tonight...I have some patients to finish up on and I'm going to head home.  
Derek: Okay, she will be gone tonight. I have a quick surgery and then I'll discharge her. (Kisses her) I'll see you later. At home. (Kiss her) I love you.  
Meredith: I love you too.  
A couple kisses later and she was off._

That was the last time she saw Derek, so she hoped the next time she saw him, he would walk in the door and say that Meghan is gone!

* * *

Derek walked in the door about 10 minutes later; the boys were finishing up with dinner.  
Derek walked into the kitchen and kissed the boys heads and rubbed their hair. He said hey to Meredith and then grabbed a plate of food and sat down and started eating.

Meredith immediately knew something was up because Derek was hardly saying anything and he hadn't even kissed her when he walked in the kitchen. She figured that this wasn't the place or the time to do this...They would have whatever conversation they needed to have later tonight when the boys were asleep.

Derek finished dinner as quickly as the boys did and Meredith told the boys they needed to get ready for bed and Derek went into the den. Without a word to Meredith.

Something was really going on and Meredith had no idea what it was.

About 30 minutes later, Meredith tucked the boys into bed and then headed downstairs and headed to the den to see what was wrong with Derek. He looked lost in his laptop, doing some research.

Meredith sat down on the edge of the desk and looked at Derek. He was focusing intensely on the screen.

Meredith: Derek, do you want to tell me what is going on?

Derek looked at her, finally after about 2 minutes.

Derek: I don't know, you want to tell me what is going on.

Meredith: Derek, what is your problem?

Derek: Would you care to explain this? (Derek pulled a piece of paper from the desk drawer and handed it to Meredith)

Meredith: What is, (Meredith looked down at the paper and immediately knew why Derek was upset)

Meredith: Derek, where did you find this?

Derek: Your office at the hospital. You left a couple charts in there and I stumbled upon this.

Meredith: Der, I was going to tell you about this...I swear.

Derek: So, why haven't you? Meredith, this is huge and that letter is dated 3 weeks ago. Why in the world did you keep this from me for so long?

Meredith: Derek, I didn't know how you would react.

Derek: Mer, how do you think I'm going to act?

Meredith: I don't know, probably pissed because if this happens, they we won't see each other as much.

Derek: Meredith, seriously. You haven't taken this because you're worried we might not see each other as much as we do?

Meredith: Well yeah. It's huge to consider Derek. I have you, and 2 boys who are waiting every night for me to tuck them in. If I take this, I won't see you as much at work and probably at home and who knows how often I'll see the boys. I need to consider all the options here, because I don't want to miss out on family life because of this.

Derek: Mer, this is your dream. You should take this. You know it will be busy, but you're still going to see us. The hospital will work with you to accommodate your hours. You're not going anywhere, the hospital knows who you are and will still accommodate you.

Meredith: Are you sure?

Derek: Mer, seriously. You should take this. It's your dream.

Meredith: That was before I had you and Brayden and Liam.

Derek: Well, in this case you can have both dreams.

Meredith leans in and kisses him.

Meredith: Well, it looks like I'm going to start a pediatric neuro fellowship.

Derek: It does look that way doesn't it. Congratulations (He leans in and kisses her)


	15. First Day Of Fellowship

It was the first day of Meredith's pediatric fellowship and she was nervous. She had just finished showering and getting dressed and was walking down to the kitchen where her amazing husband, who had the day off and her two wonderful children sat eating breakfast. She didn't really have time to sit and eat a meal, she thought to herself. She really needed to get going.

Brayden: Mommy, are you going to eat with us?

Meredith: No Bray, sorry..Mommy has to go to work, but I will see you later tonight, okay?

Brayden: Okay Mommy, I love you.

Meredith: I love you too Bud. (She kisses the top of his head)

Liam: Mommy, eat please?

Meredith: Sorry Li-Li..Mommy's got to go, I love you though Buddy. Be good for Daddy, okay?

Derek was pouring Meredith's coffee and Meredith grabbed her keys from the kitchen counter. She wondered to herself why they were there and not in the dish in the foyer, where they belonged.

Meredith bid a final goodbye to her boys and walked into the foyer to put her shoes on.

Derek followed her and leaned against the wall.

Derek: You're going to be great. They are going to love you.

Meredith: That's easy for you to say, you're my husband.

Derek could tell Meredith was really nervous, so he decided to lighten up her day with some humor

Derek: Hmm, thanks for reminding me. You know, I would of never known , even with the wedding ring I wear and the wedding ring you wear and our 2 boys in the kitchen, nope never would have guessed.

Meredith: Smart ass!

Derek: Yes, I do have a very smart ass, also a cute one if you would like to see it?

Meredith: Nah, that's okay..There's this hot peds surgeon with a gorgeous ass, I like his a lot better.

Derek: Haha, so funny. I love you. (Kisses her)

Meredith: I love you too! Have fun with the boys today, I hope to be home around dinner.

Derek: I will, I think we are going to go fishing with Mark. Only 1 more week until his big day! Take your time though, don't rush…We will be here when you get home.

With a final kiss, Meredith was getting into her car and waving to Derek and heading out the driveway.

No turning back now, she thought as she drove towards the hospital.


	16. Meeting Dr Meyer

Meredith arrived at work and got into her backseat to pull out her purse/stethoscope etc. It was then that she realized that there were 2 large suitcases in her trunk.

_What the hell?_ Meredith thought as she walked around and opened her trunk and saw a note from Derek.

_My Lovely Wife-_

_You're just starting your fellowship and I know you're going to be great. I also know that you're going to be very stressed, so I've decided that we are going on a family vacation. We leave tonight, right after your shift. I'm not telling you where we are going, just meet me in the lobby and Bray and Li are already going to be in the car ready to go. Yes, we will be back before Mark & Lexie's wedding. Now, go make me proud. I love you forever and ever._

_-Derek_

_God, he is amazing!_ Meredith thought to herself. Now she just had to finish her first shift and then, she was going on vacation. She had no idea where, and she could really care less at this point. She needed a getaway.

* * *

Meredith walked into the hospital and headed to the locker room. It would be weird being with the residents, and then going off into peds. But, this is what she chose and she was pretty excited, not to mention very nervous.

She walked into the locker room, and surprisingly no one was there. And then she remembered that they were all probably on rounds and doing their assignments already, but not her. She was going into peds. _This is going to be weird,_ Meredith thought as she changed into her scrubs.

It was two minutes after Meredith had finished changing, that her phone vibrated signaling a text message. She looked at her phone and smiled when she saw who it was from

_Hey Babe. I know you are probably about to start your fellowship and you probably won't respond, but I just wanted to let you know that me and the boys love you and we are very proud of you. Have a great first day and we will see you when we get home. Bray wants you to know that he is very excited to be going fishing with his daddy and Uncle Mark. Enjoy your day, babe. I love you!_

_-Der_

Meredith wanted to call him or something, but she knew she had to start her day. She sent him a quick text on her way up to peds.

_Hi Babe, I am on my way up to peds right now. Send my love to the boys and have fun fishing. I love you._

_-Mer_

The elevator dinged, signaling its arrival on the pediatric floor. Meredith began to get more nervous. She stepped out of the elevator and went to look for her attending.

Dr. Meyer: Dr. Shepherd?

Meredith: Yes, are you Dr. Meyer?

Dr. Meyer: That I am, very nice to meet you.

Meredith: Nice to meet you too, so I take it you're my attending?

Dr. Meyer: Yes, and today we have a busy day. We are going to be doing a tumor resection on a seven year old.

Meredith: Wow.

Dr. Meyer: Dr. Shepherd, I hear you are one of the greats and married to the head of neurosurgery, so I think you would have a little more wisdom than to respond by saying "wow".

Meredith: I apologize, Dr. Meyer, I was just taken aback by my first patient being a tumor resection.

Dr. Meyer: I understand. Just don't let it happen again.

Meredith: Yes sir.

Dr. Meyer: Well, the surgery isn't scheduled until 11:00 AM, so until then you may catch up on the patient's history and meet the patient if you would like. He is in room 3478. I'll see you in surgery.

Meredith: Thank you, Dr. Meyer.

Dr. Meyer bid her farewell and left. Meredith was excited, she had free time to meet and catch up on the patient and then scrubbing into her first peds surgery. Meredith decided to grab the patient's chart and head into an empty meeting room to catch herself up. She needed to call Derek and let him know too, he would be so excited for her.

* * *

Meredith sat down in the meeting room and pulled out her cell phone. She hit speed dial #2 (Home) and sighed when no one picked up. _They must already be fishing, _Meredith thought. She hit speed dial #1 and sighed when Derek didn't pick up his cell phone. _Just let it go, Meredith. He's fishing and you have work to do, _Meredith told herself as she opened the chart and started reading.

Meredith was shocked to find out that this seven year old boy was in the hospital for having his eighth tumor resection. _He's only seven years old and he is having his eighth surgery. When will he be tumor free? _Meredith didn't realize this would hit her as hard as it was, she was a mother, and she couldn't possibly imagine what the parents were going through.

Meredith was pulled from her thoughts when her phone started vibrating. Meredith looked at her phone and it showed: _Derek's Cell_. Meredith answered it.

Meredith: Hey.

Derek: Hey Honey. Sorry I missed your call; we were making our trek out to the dock to fish.

Meredith: its okay, I figured you were fishing or something already.

Derek: Everything okay?

Meredith hated how Derek could always tell there was something up

Meredith: My first patient is a seven year old boy who has had seven tumor resections. He gets his eighth one today.

Derek: Wow, that's terrible.

Meredith: Don't say wow. It's not wise.

Derek: What are you talking about?

Meredith: My attending, Dr. Meyer says that saying "wow" is not having wisdom. Especially coming from me.

Derek: Dr. Meyer is your attending?

Meredith: Yeah, why?

Derek: Nothing, I just, I've heard some bad stuff about him.

Meredith: Well, he seems okay. Anyways, about this trip...Can you tell me where we are going?

Derek: I could, but I don't want too. You'll find out soon enough.

Meredith: Seriously? You're an ass.

Derek: Seriously, I know.

Meredith: Alright, well I should get going. I need to go meet the patient and surgery is scheduled for 11:00.

Derek: Okay babe, I love you. Good luck, you'll do great. I can't wait to see you tonight. I miss you already. I love you.

Meredith: Thanks, I love you too. See you tonight.

Meredith hung up her phone and decided to go meet the patient.


	17. Callum's Surgery

Derek and Mark were fishing with Liam and Brayden, while Meredith was assisting Dr. Meyer on a tumor resection on a seven year old boy, Callum James Hayden. Meredith was standing next to Dr. Meyer, observing mostly because he didn't think she was fit to assist him during the surgery.

Meredith was observing closely and watched Dr. Meyer operate on this little boy, and he didn't seem to have any compassion. Just blew thru the surgery while talking about going out to get drinks with a nurse he meant earlier today.

_What kind of pediatric surgeon is he? _Meredith thought. She continued to observe and Dr. Meyer finished the surgery with a success. He walked out of the OR and into the scrub room without a word to anyone, Meredith decided she needed to go and talk to him to see what to do next.

Meredith walked into the scrub room and found him scrubbing out

Meredith: Dr. Meyer, good surgery. What else do we have for today?

Dr. Meyer: You have nothing else. You're free to leave if you wish.

Meredith: Are you sure? No patients to look up on or anything?

Dr. Meyer: Look, Dr. Shepherd, when I heard you were taking this fellowship, I was blown away. I couldn't believe you wanted to have a career in pediatric neurosurgery. I'm still shocked that you took it and I am even more shocked that I am your attending. I cannot be your attending. I think you're a great surgeon, but I just cannot work with you, so tomorrow you will be placed with a new attending, or I should say when you get back from vacation that your husband has informed us that you're taking, you will be placed with a new attending. I cannot have you working on my service.

Meredith: Dr. Meyer, I don't understand?

Dr. Meyer: Look, Meredith…You're an attractive woman, but you're also married.

Meredith: What does that have to do with anything?

Dr. Meyer: Don't you see, I am attracted to you. I cannot work with you everyday knowing that we will never be anything more than co-workers. You're married to Derek Shepherd, head of neurosurgery so he is technically my boss because he oversees everything with neurosurgery and all the neurosurgeons. I cannot come into work every day and work with you knowing that you're married to him.

Meredith: I understand Dr. Meyer and let me assure you, that you are a selfish pig. I cannot believe that you will not work with me just because you're attracted to me. That is so unprofessional and I cannot believe you cannot grow the balls and work with me. You are supposed to be my teacher, but I don't care. I heard great things about you and being an amazing surgeon, so I was honored when I heard you were going to be my attending, but I guess not. Thank you for being honest with me about your feelings you have for me, but also, know that I am pissed off and cannot believe you.

With that, Meredith left the scrub room and headed for the locker room. _I guess my vacation starts earlier than expected, _Meredith thought as she changed and left the hospital...heading home, to enjoy some fishing with Mark and her boys.

Meredith arrived home about 20 minutes later, traffic was bad. She walked into the house to set her keys down and make sure the boys were still at the dock fishing. No one was at the house, so Meredith knew they were still fishing. She grabbed one of Derek's sweatshirts, slipped it on and headed out towards the dock.

* * *

Meredith walked down to the dock and found one of the greatest sites. Brayden and Liam were sitting on Derek's lap, both with fishing poles in their hand and Mark was up on the hill talking on his cell phone, she figured it was to Lexie.

Mark was the first to see Meredith walking down and she shushed him before he could announce it, she wanted to surprise Derek.

Meredith walked up to the back of Derek's chair, and before she could wrap her arms around him and kiss his neck, he said:

Derek: Hey Mer. What are you doing home?

Meredith: Derek, what the hell. I didn't even touch you, how did you know I was behind you?

Derek: Oh please Meredith, we've been married five years. I would know your presence anywhere. I could smell the lavender as soon as you started walking down here. You can't fool me, now what are you doing home?

Meredith: Ugh. Well it seems I was sent home early after the surgery because I am getting a new attending for my fellowship.

Derek: What, what are you talking about?

At this time, Mark had got off the phone and returned to his spot. Brayden and Liam went to the edge of the dock, so Meredith sat on Derek's lap.

Meredith: Well, Dr. Meyer apparently has the hots for me, and cannot work with me everyday knowing that I am married to you, because technically you're his boss or something like that. I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention.

Derek: He thinks you're too hot, so he doesn't want to work with you?

Meredith: Oh no, he wants to work with me, he just knows he can't. He apparently thinks that he will make a move or something, yeah right, like I would ever let that happen.

Derek: Well, I would rather you have another attending.

Mark: I agree, I've heard bad things about that Dr. Meyer. It's good you're getting a new attending.

Meredith: You guys are right; I just hope it's not some jack-ass.

Derek: I'm sure it will be fine.

They sat in silence for a while, soaking in the time they all had together, especially before Mark got married.

Meredith realized that it was around 1:00 and figured that Derek hadn't fed the boys lunch.

Meredith: Der, did you feed the boys lunch yet?

Derek: Nope, I was going to in at about 12:15, right before you got here, but they wanted to keep fishing.

Meredith: Haha, sounds like my boys exactly. Well, I am going to head up and make lunch. I'll bring it down here when it's done.

Derek: Thanks babe. He leans in and kisses her.

Meredith: No problem, I'll be back in a little bit.

* * *

Meredith got up to the house and realized that they didn't have much choice for lunch, with her fellowship about to start; she hadn't been to the store in about a week and a half.

She decided she would cook a bowl of macaroni and cheese for Liam and Brayden and her, Derek, and Mark could have sandwiches. There wasn't much choice.

She prepared the food and carried it down and set it up on the picnic table that was near the dock.

Meredith walked down to the dock to let them know lunch was done.

Meredith: Babe, Mark, your sandwiches are on the table. Brayden and Liam, lunch time let's go…Bring your fishing poles up to daddy and go eat.

Brayden and Liam handed their poles to Derek and he set them up and they walked to the table together and ate lunch.

Brayden: Mommy, are you excited for vacation?

Meredith: Yes I am buddy, but Daddy won't tell me where we are going.

Brayden: I know where we are going! We are going to

Derek: BRAY. Shh, remember it's a surprise for Mommy.

Brayden: Oh right, sorry Daddy.

Derek: It's okay Bud.

Meredith: Oh, so my children know where we are going, but I don't?

Derek: Nope and it's going to stay that way...Derek leans over the picnic table and kisses her.

Meredith: You're mean.

Brayden: Mommy, it's not nice to call people mean.

Meredith: Ugh, everyone just sides against me today, huh?

Derek: Yep, looks like it's a terrible horrible no good very bad day for Meredith Shepherd.

Meredith just laughed and enjoyed lunch with her family.


	18. Baby Names

Cristina Hunt was about 2 months pregnant with twins. She didn't know if they were boys, girls or one of each. But it was a beautiful day that her husband and her both had to work, but only about a half of a day. So around 1:30 they both came home and were now lying in each other's arms on their couch in their apartment discussing baby names.

Cristina: So, if we have boys, we are naming them after you, correct?

Owen: I would like it if one of the boys had my middle name, yes.

Cristina: And if we have girls, than what?

Owen: Babe, we have plenty of time to think about names.

Cristina: Well, I've been thinking and I really like the name Ahana for a girl. And I also like the name Hannah.

Owen: I like those both, so there are two girls names. We are set on those, if we have both girls they will be Ahana and Hannah, agreed?

Cristina: Agreed. And for boys, I love the name Grady and I love the name Nathaniel.

Owen: I love those both too, so we agree on boy's names too. And if we have one of each, then we pick the names.

Cristina: What about middle names?

Owen: We can worry about that later. We can worry about that when we find out at the next appointment what we are having.

Cristina: Sounds good. I love you.

Owen: I love you too.

They kiss and that leads to other things.

**Sorry I don't go into detail with the sex stuff, but I am a teenager and I have no experience with that, nor do I think I need to write it in full detail. Hope your enjoying the fic!**


	19. Leaving For Vacation

**McDreamydreamsofme: Thanks for understanding! I'm only 16, so I have no experience what so ever!**

Derek, Brayden, Liam and Mark had finished fishing and packed up their stuff and met Meredith in the house who was cleaning up after lunch. They planned to leave in about an hour, apparently their flight left around 5PM. Meredith heard the boys run into the house to tell her all about the fish they caught since she came back up to the house.

Liam: MOMMMMMMMMYY, I CAUGHT A FISH…MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY!

Meredith was in the kitchen, so she finished up and walked into the living room

Meredith: Li, you caught a fish? Good job honey.

Brayden: I caught two Mommy.

Meredith: Good job Bray. Daddy's teaching you well, huh?

Brayden: Yeah, and someday I'm going to fish just like daddy. He says I'm already halfway there.

Meredith: Does he now? Well, you two need to go upstairs and wash up before we leave. Head upstairs and I'll be up there soon.

Brayden/Liam: Ok, Mommy.

The boys went upstairs and Derek had finished saying goodbye to Mark

Meredith walked up to Derek and wrapped her arms around him

Meredith: Your quite the teacher, huh Daddy?

Derek: Well, ya know…if I do say so myself.

Meredith leaned in and kissed him

Derek: Hmm, I love you.

Meredith: I know.

Derek: Excuse me?

Meredith: I know you love me.

Derek: Isn't there something you want to add?

Meredith: Hmm, maybe.

Derek: Oh, you think you're so funny don't you?

Meredith: Not at all.

Derek started tickling Meredith and she finally gave in

Meredith: I love you too.

Derek: Ah, see. Was that so hard?

Meredith: I don't think it will be as hard as you not having sex for 2 weeks.

Derek: WHAT?

Meredith: Well, we are going on vacation, so we cannot have sex at all this week, and then there is the wedding and then since you neglected to tell me where we are going, I figure you need some punishment.

Derek: Oh, I see…Well, you don't think I can hold out? I can easily hold out, but it's you that probably won't be able to hold out.

Meredith: Oh, it's on Derek Shepherd.

* * *

An hour and a half later, the Shepherds were at the airport and about 2 hours after that, they were on a plane to Walt Disney World.


	20. Babies, Rings & Disney

Izzie and Alex are sitting eating dinner together in their house

Izzie: Alex, umm…have you thought about kids anymore?

Alex: Babe, I thought we discussed this already; we weren't ready to try again after what happened with Jeremy.

Izzie: Alex, I want to have children. And with Cristina now being pregnant, it made me really think about it. I think we are ready to start trying again Alex.

Alex: Iz, are you sure? Are you prepared if we have to go through that again?

Izzie: No one prepares for it Alex, but I want to have children with you and I am willing to take that risk. I don't want to not have kids just because a chance of a miscarriage. I love you so much and I want to start a family with you.

Alex: Okay, I love you too babe and I want nothing more than to have kids with you.

They kiss and finish dinner

* * *

George and Callie were still fighting; they have been for about 6 months now. George knew he should end the relationship, but there was something about Callie that he couldn't afford to give up. He loved her, he knew that and tonight he was going to talk to her to see if there was any chance of them working this out

Callie got home and George was waiting up for her

George: Callie, we need to talk.

Callie: Yeah, you're right. I think we need to talk too.

Callie sits down next to George on the couch and he begins

George: Callie, I love you. I will always love you, no matter what happens. But the fighting, I cannot take it anymore. I don't want to do it anymore. I don't know where to go from here, I just know that I love you and want everything to work out.

Callie: George, I love you too. But the truth is, about 2 months after you proposed to me…I was at Joe's one night and thinking about being married to you and I knew I wanted to marry you. But then, the next day I went into work and the Chief called me into his office and said that Mercy West had offered me the orthopedic head surgeon spot. It's a big decision and I still haven't made up my mind. I love my job here at Grace and I cannot imagine working without you, but I don't know. I guess that's why I've been so distant and so angry. Every time you asked me what was wrong, I got so frustrated because I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to tell you until I had completely made up my mind. And tonight, I have made up my mind.

George: Callie, you know I'll love you and support you with whatever you do. But, what's your decision?

Callie: I am staying at Seattle Grace. I cannot imagine being anywhere else and I love you first and foremost George, so I want to be with you. I have an amazing job at Grace and I love it. I cannot imagine being anywhere else. And with that, I am going to put my engagement ring back on and we are going to start to plan our wedding.

George: I love you Callie Danielle Torres.

Callie: I love you George Thomas O'Malley.

* * *

Derek & Meredith & the boys arrived in Florida and went to the hotel. Meredith was so excited, Derek brought her to Disneyworld right before she got pregnant with Liam, well, she actually got pregnant with Liam here. Brayden didn't come on that trip; Derek wanted Meredith to experience it for herself first. She fell in love with it and kept telling Derek she couldn't wait until they brought their children here.

They checked into their hotel and fell asleep right away; they had busy days ahead of them.

* * *

The next day the family woke up and the boys were so excited to go to Disneyworld.

Liam: Mommy, we are going to see Mickey Mouse?

Meredith: Yes we are Li-Li and we are going to see Minney Mouse and Goofy and Donald Duck and all of them.

Brayden: Are we going to see Cinderella?

Meredith: Only if you want to Brayden.

Brayden: No way…That movie is yucky. She gets a prince and falls in love. I don't want that to happen to me yet. I'm too young Mommy.

Meredith laughed at her son and his words

Meredith: That's right Bray; you are way too young to fall in love.

Derek walked out of the bathroom and they were all ready to go.

They got settled in to their Ford Explorer rental car and headed for Disneyworld.


	21. Disneyworld

**Sorry if I don't go into detail with this. Believe it or not, this was one of the hardest parts for me to write. I guess I wanted more out of it than what I got. I hope you enjoy!**

They arrived at Disneyworld and Meredith started putting suntan lotion on the boys.

The first park they were going to do was Magic Kingdom.

Brayden and Liam were so excited, they couldn't wait to get into the park and ride the rides.

Derek and Meredith were thrilled to see their boys have so much excitement.

About 20 minutes later they were in line for the Magic Carpet ride. Brayden was so excited, he loved the movie Aladdin.

Derek rode in the back of the carpet with Liam and Meredith rode with Brayden in the front of the carpet. The whole ride Brayden laughed and Liam giggled. They were having loads of fun and Meredith almost cried at the sight of her family having so much fun.

After they rode the Magic Carpets, they rode on Dumbo. The boys were having a blast.

After Dumbo, Derek wanted to take the boys to the Tea Cups. There was about a 10 minute wait, so they waited in line.

Brayden: Daddy, can we come here every year? I love it here. I want to live here.

Derek: Well buddy, I don't think you can live here, but we can come back each year. I'm glad you're enjoying it so much.

Meredith: What about you Liam? You like it here?

Liam: YES! Mommy I love it here. I want to come back, I don't want to leave.

Liam and Brayden got mesmerized by the tea cups going round and round and they were excited to soon be riding them.

Derek: What about you babe, you enjoying this trip?

Meredith: Are you kidding me Der, this is amazing. I loved it when I came here with just you, but it has a whole new purpose and joy when we bring the kids. We need to make this a family tradition. This is amazing. I'm so happy the boys love it so much. Thank you for planning this trip, I love you so much.

Derek: I'm glad you're enjoying it so much. I love you too babe. Forever and ever.

They kiss and then it is their turn to ride the tea cups. Brayden and Liam loved them and wanted to ride them four more times.

They had an amazing day at the park and went back to the hotel to crash

The next day they went to Magic Kingdom and they also did Epcot and Blizzard Beach.

The family had an amazing time and they came home the next day.

The boys were asleep when they arrived home at 3 in the afternoon and Meredith started getting ready for the rehearsal dinner that was tonight and the wedding was tomorrow.

**So, I probably should have gone into more detail, but I was stuck. The wedding update will be next!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	22. The Wedding of Mark & Lexie

**July 14, 2014**

It was the wedding of Mark Nathaniel Sloan & Lexie Justine Grey.

The sun was shining, which was a rare thing for Seattle. They were lucky to have such a perfect day.

Mark was getting ready with his groomsmen in his room

There was Derek, the best man. George, Alex and Owen all groomsmen.

Derek: I cannot believe Mark is finally settling down and getting married.

Mark: Well, believe it man.

George: Congratulations Mark, Lexie is a great girl.

Mark: Thanks, but I already know that O'Malley.

Owen: So you nervous?

Mark: No, I'm excited. I cannot wait for her to walk down the aisle and say "I Do".

The boys continued talking, while Lexie was in her room getting ready with her bridesmaids

Meredith, the Matron of Honor. Callie, Izzie and Cristina were all bridesmaids.

Meredith: Wow, Lexie…you look gorgeous. The dress is amazing.

The dress was simple. A simple white wedding gown that hugged her body perfectly with crystals embedded in the straps.

Izzie: So, is the Chief walking you down the aisle?

Lexie: Yeah, my father isn't in the picture anymore. He abandoned me, but nothing like Meredith. After my mom died he got drunk and became an alcoholic.

Meredith: Lexie, either way our father abandoned us. It's okay though.

Lexie: I know, you have Derek and I have Mark and we both have these amazing friends.

Cristina: Okay, whatever. The ceremony is about to start.

Meredith: And there are those pregnancy hormones we love.

Cristina: Yeah, well when you're carrying twins, let me know how that goes for you.

Meredith: I won't ever know. Me and Derek are done. We love our two boys. Our family is complete.

About 20 minutes later, Mark was watching Cristina and Owen walk arm-in arm down the aisle, than Izzie and Alex, then Callie and George and then Meredith and Derek.

Everyone was in place waiting for the Chief to bring Lexie down the aisle.

The music started playing and Lexie started walking down the aisle towards Mark.

Mark was taken aback by how beautiful she looked. He started crying. _What is wrong with me, _Mark thought as he started crying, before they even shared their personally written vows.

Lexie got to the end of the aisle and took Mark's hand and smiled at him

Lexie: Hi.

Mark: Hi, you look beautiful.

Lexie: Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself.

The pastor began the ceremony.

Pastor: We are gathered here today to celebrate the love of Mark Nathaniel Sloan and Lexie Justine Grey. If anyone objects to this wedding, speak now or forever hold your peace.

No one spoke. The pastor continued.

Pastor: Mark and Lexie have decided to recite their own vows. Mark, you may share yours now.

Mark: Lexie Justine Grey. When I met you, I wasn't looking for love. I wasn't looking for a relationship. But you came along and swept me off my feet. Now, all I want to do is love you. I love you with all that I am and all that I wish to be. You make me a better person; I cannot imagine my life without you. I know I cannot live without you. You're the sunshine in my day when it's raining. I love you forever.

Lexie was crying and Mark shed a few tears as well.

Pastor: Lexie, you may share your vows now.

Lexie: Mark Nathaniel Sloan. When I met you, I didn't think it was allowed in the hospital rules to fall in love with the head of plastic surgery. But I broke the rules and took a chance on love. I'm glad I did because I love you forever and ever plus one day. I cannot wait to be Lexie Sloan and have children with you and a life together. I love you so much. You make me a better person. I love you Mark Nathaniel Sloan.

Pastor: Now, we will exchange the rings.

Mark placed Lexie's 3 carat wedding ring and band on her finger and she put Mark's plain silver band on his finger.

Pastor: By the power vested in me by God and the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mark, you may kiss your bride.

Mark grabbed Lexie's waist and pulled her close and kissed her soft and long.

They pulled away after 5 seconds.

Pastor: Everyone, I would like to announce to you Mr. and Mrs. Mark Sloan.

Everyone started cheering and clapping and Mark and Lexie walked down the aisle together, followed by the bridal party.

* * *

Mark and Lexie arrived at the reception and were bombarded with congratulations.

They danced and had a great time.

All the guests were enjoying themselves, except for Meredith.

Derek had left the head table to go get them some drinks and Meredith leaned over to Cristina.

Meredith: Tell Derek I'll be back. I have to go to the bathroom.

Cristina: Mer, are you alright?

Meredith: No. I think I'm going to throw up.

Meredith started running to the bathroom and Cristina ran after her.

Meredith made it to the bathroom in time to throw up and Cristina walked in right after her.

Cristina: Meredith, what is wrong?

Meredith: I don't know…I think it might be food poisoning.

Cristina: Are you sure you're not pregnant?

Meredith: Yes I'm sure. Me and Derek always use protection. Plus, we haven't had sex in about 2 weeks.

Cristina: Okay, so I think you can rule that out. It's probably food poisoning or the flu.

Meredith: Oh god, what am I going to do? There's the whole reception left just about.

Cristina: Leave, Mark and Lexie will understand. I can drive you home. Owen wanted to leave soon anyways; he's so concerned with me being on my feet for this long. Please, does he not know I'm a surgeon?

Meredith: Haha, are you sure that's okay? Because I'm sure Derek won't mind leaving.

Cristina: Yes, but I think Brayden and Liam might. We will take you home. Now, come on, let's go...I'll go find Owen and you can go tell Derek.

Meredith: Alright, I have to say goodbye to Mark and Lexie too.

Cristina: Hello, so do I.

Meredith: Okay, well I'm going to go tell Derek. I'll see you in a few minutes.

Cristina: Yep.

Cristina and Meredith left the bathroom, Meredith to talk to Derek and Cristina to talk to Owen.

Meredith spotted Derek by the head table; it looked like he was looking for Meredith.

Meredith walked up to Derek and laid her head on his shoulder.

Derek: Hey hun, I've been looking for you everywhere. I brought you your favorite drink, tequila.

Meredith: Derek, thanks but I can't drink that. I was in the bathroom throwing up.

Derek: What? Baby, are you okay?

Meredith: I'm feeling a little better now, but Cristina and Owen are going to take me home.

Derek: Are you sure? I can take you home. You are my wife.

Meredith: No, honey its okay. Brayden and Liam are having a great time. I don't need to ruin it for them. Owen wants to get Cristina home anyways because she is pregnant with twins and he doesn't want her on her feet too long.

Derek: He does know she's a surgeon, right?

Meredith: Funny, that's the same thing Cristina said. Okay, well I am going to go and said goodbye to the newlyweds. I'll see you at home. Meredith hugged Derek but he pulled her face to his and kissed her lips.

Meredith: Derek, what are you doing?

Derek: Meredith, don't expect me to not kiss you because you might be sick.

Meredith: Derek, you could get sick.

Derek: Meredith, I don't care. What, you expect me to sleep on the couch just because you're sick?

Meredith: Ugh, you're so stubborn. I love you.

Derek: I love you too, I'll see you later. Feel better.

Meredith went and met up with Cristina and Owen and they said goodbye to Mark and Lexie and then left.

* * *

Meredith arrived home about 20 minutes later and went straight up to bed. After she threw up again.

Meredith quickly fell asleep and was woken up at about 11:30PM when Derek called her

Meredith: Hello? (groggily)

Derek: Hey, sorry I woke you up. How are you feeling? Do you want me to stop and get you anything, I just loaded the boys into the car and we are about to leave.

Meredith: Well, if you could and pick up some stuff that would be great.

Derek: What stuff would you like me to get?

Meredith: Babe, you're the doctor in this situation. I'm the patient, you figure it out.

Derek: Oh, you are so funny. I'll see you in a little bit. I love you.

Meredith: I love you too.

* * *

Derek arrived home about 40 minutes later and brought the boys up to bed, they were both out like rocks.

Derek walked into the bedroom to find his wife asleep on his side of the bed holding on to his pillow.

_We've been married five years and she still cannot sleep without having a part of me. That's okay, because I'm the same way. _Derek thought as he sat at the edge of the bed and woke Meredith up to give her some ginger ale and medicine.


	23. Author's Note 3

Author's Note

I deeply apologize for not having any updates for over a month. It's the summer before my Senior year and I was very busy with writing college essay and sending in my college applications and doing my summer homework for my AP English and Math classes.

I also had two deaths occur and funerals to attend for them. Also, we had three new family members added to our family.

If anyone is still interested in me posting my story, I have written a lot more so please let me know if you would like me to continue.

If not, than I will probably not update this story again.

So, please let me know!

Thank You,

-Greysaddict0803


	24. Alone

It was the morning after Mark & Lexie's wedding and Meredith woke up feeling much better than she had felt. It must have been the sleep and medicine, but Meredith felt amazing. The sun was shining and the air was a perfect breeze, but then Meredith realized it was Sunday and Derek had a surgery so he wasn't home. _Ugh, the morning can never be 'perfect, _Meredith thought as she rolled out of bed.

Meredith went to the bathroom and while she was washing her hands her cell phone vibrated once, twice, three times before Meredith answered it.

Meredith: Hello.

Derek: There's my favorite sound.

Meredith: Hey.

Derek: How are you feeling?

Meredith: Great, actually. Thanks for the medicine and ginger ale last night.

Derek: Your welcome, but you don't need to thank me. I am your husband and I vowed to do it for the rest of my life.

Meredith: I love you, so much.

Derek: Hmm, that's good cause I love you so much too.

Meredith just laughed.

Meredith: So, what are you up too?

Derek: I was just about to go into surgery and I wanted to make sure everything was okay before I went in.

Meredith: Yes, everything is fine. So you should be home in a couple hours then?

Derek: Barring any complications, yes I should be home in two hours.

Meredith: Okay, well I hear Li up so I'll talk to you later.

Derek: Sounds good, I love you.

Meredith: Good luck in your surgery, I love you too.

Meredith & Derek hung up the phone and Derek went to surgery and Meredith went to Liam.

Meredith: Hey Li-Li.

Liam: Mommy, hungry.

Meredith: You're hungry? You want mommy to make you some French toast.

Liam: No, me want cereal.

Meredith: Of course, you have better taste than me right? Sure, when I want French toast, daddy isn't home to cook it. And I shouldn't attempt to cook it, right? Okay, let's go get you some cereal.

Meredith and Liam walked downstairs and Meredith was surprised to see Brayden already up watching SpongeBob Squarepants.

Meredith: Brayden, what are you doing?

Brayden: Watching TV, mommy.

Meredith: I can see that, but what's the rule?

Brayden: That I have to ask you or Daddy before I can watch TV.

Meredith: Yes, and you didn't ask. So you need to turn it off.

Brayden: But mommy, I am watching SpongeBob.

Meredith: Brayden, what did I say.

Brayden: Turn it off.

Meredith: So what do you need to do?

Brayden: Turn it off.

Meredith: Yes, so turn it off.

Brayden: NO!

Meredith: Brayden Christopher, turn it off or you will lose your privileges for TV for the whole week and you won't go fishing at all this week.

Brayden: NO! NO! I'm not turning it off and you can't make me.

Meredith tried to keep her cool, but she had no idea why he was acting like this. It wasn't him and it wasn't normal. He never disrespected her like this.

Meredith: Brayden Christopher Shepherd, that's it. Give me the TV remote and go to your room. No fishing or TV for you this week, now you have until the count of three to go to your room.

Meredith knew Brayden was going to put up a fight because he wasn't budging.

Meredith: One…

Brayden didn't move.

Meredith: Two…

Brayden still didn't move.

Meredith: Three.

Brayden didn't move, instead he just laughed at his mom.

Meredith: BRAYDEN CHRISTOPHER SHEPHERD, GET YOUR BUTT IN YOUR ROOM NOW OR I WILL CALL DADDY. AND HE IS AT WORK, SO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT WOULD MEAN.

Brayden just laughed at the thought of his dad being mad at him too.

Meredith gave up, she went to the phone and picked it up and started dialing Derek's cell number.

Meredith: It's ringing, Brayden.

Meredith knew that Derek had already gone into surgery, so she knew instantly she would get Derek's voicemail, but she knew Brayden didn't know that.

Meredith: It's ringing Brayden; you better make a move to move.

Brayden sat for a minute and when he heard his mom say "hello", he knew he had to run. He ran to his room and Meredith hung up the phone. She won the battle. Phew.

Meredith walked into the kitchen to get her cereal for her ever so patient son, Liam.

_Only an hour and a half before Derek should be home. You can do this Meredith. _She thought to herself as she poured Liam and her bowls of cereal.

Only it wasn't an hour and a half, shortly after breakfast Derek called and said that he wouldn't be home until around dinner time because there were two emergency surgeries that he had to take care of.


	25. Wondering

**Thanks for all the reviews and I look forward to continuing to update. I will be updating more often. It should be at least once a day, depending on the week. I will have at least one update a week, though. **

**Julialein, I apologize for not putting more text in my story and for not making it more detailed. I'm not trying to sound rude, but I'm new at this, I wrote this fic for fun and it's just my writing style. I am trying to write more detailed, so thank you for your advice, but I apologize if the fic doesn't meet your standards with the upcoming updates. **

**If anyone else does not like my writing style, please do tell me. I want to make my readers happy and if there is something I can change, please let me know and I'll do my best to change it.**

**Now, here's an update!**

Meredith sat on the couch curled up in a blanket with a fire that she miraculously started without burning down the house, reading the newest medical journal she had received in the mail. Derek was supposed to be home two and a half hours ago, but he had texted Meredith right before dinner and said that he had another emergency surgery and post-ops to do, so he wouldn't be home until around 9:00. Meredith wasn't going to get her hopes up though; he was originally supposed to be home at 10:00 A.M. Meredith couldn't be mad, she had this same job and knew the hours and lives of a surgeon were hectic. But today was a bad day for raising two kids alone, so Meredith was mad. It started with Brayden and the TV incident. Then neither of them would go down for their naps and Liam decided today he would color a monster on his walls and Brayden decided he would drop all his macaroni and cheese on the floor at dinnertime. Meredith sighed and looked at the clock when she heard the key turn in the door. 9:00 P.M., right on the dot. Meredith knew she had to stop being so mad, but she just couldn't bring herself to be cheerful.

Derek walked in the door and kicked off his shoes and sat down his bag.

"Mer", he called out.

He heard no response so he figured Meredith was mad at him or sleeping. He hoped she was sleeping.

He walked into the living room and saw Meredith curled up on the couch. _Yep, she's mad at me._ Derek thought as he walked over and sat next to his wife. Derek sat down and knew Meredith wasn't going to attempt to talk to him, so he would have to start.

"So, do you want to talk about it? Or am I am sleeping on the couch tonight?" Derek asked.

"There's nothing to talk about. I just need to get over it. And you're not sleeping on the couch tonight; there is no way I would be able to sleep without you." Meredith replied.

"Mer, you don't need to get over anything. I'm sorry that I got home so late and I know that you understand that, but something happened today and you need to tell me so it can be okay". Derek said in a soft, kind tone.

"The boys were horrible today, that's it. Brayden wouldn't listen to me so he lost his TV and fishing privileges all this week and also decided that he wanted to not eat his Mac and cheese for dinner, but instead throw it on the ground, and Liam decided to take up a new hobby of art today by coloring all over his walls." Meredith responded.

Derek's face grew soft and mad at the same time. Soft for Meredith and mad at his boys for doing those things. Meredith had a horrible day and there was nothing Derek could do for her.

"Babe, I'm so sorry you had to deal with that." Derek said as he leaned in and kissed her.

Meredith was no longer mad, Derek had that effect on her and she smiled when he finally kissed her. That was the only thing that kept her going today, knowing that when her husband got home, he would kiss her and make it all better, and it was all better.

Meredith pulled away from the kiss feeling much better than what she did before Derek arrived home and had kissed her. "There is some left over macaroni and cheese in the fridge if you want some. There wasn't much choice for dinner and you weren't home, so that's what there is." Meredith told Derek.

"Sounds perfect", Derek said as he got up and walked into the kitchen.

Meredith followed Derek into the kitchen and sat down on the barstool as he pulled his dinner out of the fridge and opened a beer as well.

"Want one?" Derek asked Meredith.

"No." Meredith responded flatly. She hoped he wouldn't question her, because she didn't want to bring up the next part of the conversation that she had been dreading about all day to tell Derek.

"Okay, I'm not going to push it" Derek responded back.

Meredith sighed. Derek didn't push the subject, but she know felt that she had to tell him.

"Der, I….I…umm, damnit, just spit it out Meredith" she said as she fumbled over her words.

Derek looked at Meredith his face full of concern and worry as he asked her "Mer, what is it?"

Meredith stayed silent for a few moments and then said "I think I might be pregnant."

Derek's face turned into shock. He didn't know how to respond. They were happy with two kids and had never really talked about having another one.

"Okay." Derek finally let out.

"I know we haven't discussed another child, but if I am Derek, than we have to be happy, right?" Meredith asked worriedly.

"Mer, of course we would be happy. I am happy with our family now, but if we are pregnant again, nothing makes me happier" Derek responded.

"Okay, cause I would be thrilled too but I didn't know how you felt about it" Meredith said.

"Mer, honey….I will always be thrilled about us having a child. We create it out of love, nothing makes me happier" Derek said as he leaned in and kissed her.


	26. St Tropez

**Julialein, thank you once again! I already have quite a few chapters already written, but I'm trying to go back and change them a little bit. I appreciate your feedback so much. But once I get to new chapters, I will definitely be trying to improve. Thank you & I hope you all enjoy the update!**

Mark opened his eyes slowly and blinked and blinked a few times to wake up. It was then that he realized he was on the airplane to his honeymoon in St. Tropez. He smiled to himself as he turned next to him and saw his wife leaning on his shoulder sleeping. Mark tried to grab a book from his carry-on without disturbing his wife, but he was unsuccessful as he pulled the book from his bag and she groggily said hey.

Lexie leaned in for a kiss and Mark was happy to oblige. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her for the rest of his life.

"So are you excited for our honeymoon?" Lexie asked Mark excitedly.

"Are you kidding me? I couldn't be more excited". Mark said as if he were a little kid in a candy shop.

Mark started reading his book and Lexie decided to read over his shoulder. It was a medical book and Lexie knew she could always learn some more stuff about surgery. _There is always room to improve_ Lexie thought.

Mark could feel his wife reading over his shoulder and he loved it. He loved that he had a wife to read over his shoulder. He loved Lexie and he loved that Lexie was his wife.

Mark read for the remainder of the flight and they arrived in St. Tropez. Mark put his book away and got his carry-on and took Lexie's hand and walked out of first class.

Hand-in-hand, Mark and Lexie walked to the baggage claim and got their bags. Mark grabbed Lexie's and his and started pulling their bags.

"Honey, let me take mine." Lexie said.

"Babe, sorry, but this is one of the things I'll be doing as your husband", Mark replied.

"And that's going to be one of the things that will drive me crazy", Lexie shot back.

"Hun, I'm sorry. But I'm lying my foot down on this one. I will always carry your bags and there is nothing you can do about it", Mark replied.

Lexie dropped the conversation and together they walked out of the airport and got into the taxi and drove to the hotel.

They arrived at the hotel 20 minutes later at their hotel and checked in. Mark had booked the honeymoon suite and was eager to get Lexie up there.

They walked into their suite and Lexie was overwhelmed.

"Wow Mr. Sloane, you have done yourself well this time". Lexie said jokingly.

"Well, thank you Mrs. Sloane" Mark said as he kissed Lexie on the lips, long and hard.

They kissed and ended up in bed.

**Short update, I know. They have been getting shorter it seems, but I've realized that I'm OCDish and have to have each family be a separate chapter. I'll be posting an update soon.**


	27. Ultra Sound

The next day was Monday and Derek and Meredith both had to work, and Meredith also had an appointment with Izzie about her pregnancy. Meredith already told Derek that she might be pregnant, but for some reason, she didn't want him to be at the appointment today because if she was pregnant, she wanted to tell him in a surprising way, and Derek was in surgery so it gave Meredith perfect timing to head down to Izzie's office.

Meredith walked down to Izzie's office and knocked on the door.

She heard Izzie reply "Come in."

Meredith walked in and saw Izzie working on some charts.

"Hey Mer, what's up?" Izzie asked.

"I need an ultra sound; I think I'm pregnant again." Meredith responded.

Izzie just looked at Meredith with such happiness and glee. Izzie was speechless, because she was trying to get pregnant and Cristina was pregnant with twins and now Meredith could be pregnant. Their children would definitely be great friends.

"Well, let's set you up for an ultra sound, then. Perfect timing, because I have nothing going on today." Izzie said.

"I know, I talked to Alex and he said you were free today, and Derek is in surgery right now, and if I am pregnant I really want to surprise him, so I thought right now was the perfect time." Meredith responded.

Izzie nodded and went to the exam room and got everything set up and Meredith changed into her gown.

Meredith sat on the cold exam room table and waited for Izzie to proceed.

"Okay, we are going to do an ultra sound Mer and this might be a little…"

"Cold, yeah I know. Iz, I've been through this two times already." Meredith said.

Izzie proceeded to put the gel on her stomach and started moving the wand around Meredith's stomach.

The room was silent until a faint _woosh, woosh, woosh _came from the monitor.

Meredith immediately started crying, because she was going to have a baby.

"Congratulations Meredith." Izzie said almost crying.

Izzie was about to complete the ultra sound when there was another _woosh, woosh, woosh._

Meredith stopped crying and looked at the screen in shock.

"Izzie, does that mean what I think it means?" Meredith asked.

"Yes, it does. You're having twins!" Izzie said beaming with excitement.

Meredith cried even harder and Izzie finished up with the ultra sound and scheduled Meredith for an appointment within the next two weeks.

Meredith walked out of Izzie's office and boarded the elevator to go straight to Derek's office. She knew the perfect way to tell him that they were having twins.

Meredith walked into Derek's office and smiled when she saw that he wasn't there. It was perfect; she could pull off the surprise.

Meredith quickly ran to her locker to pull out something to set in Derek's office. Meredith had been looking forward to pulling the item out of her bedroom closet this morning and bringing it in to work, just in case she had been pregnant, and for some reason, she had two of the same items. _Perfect way to tell him we are expecting twins, _Meredith thought as she walked back to Dereks' office with the two items in hand to place in Derek's office.

Meredith got to Derek's office and sat the items on his desk and wrote on two little post-it notes.

On the first item she stuck the _Baby #1 _post-it note and on the second item she placed the _Baby #2 _post-it note. Meredith smiled and walked out of Derek's office and checked the OR board and saw that his surgery had been erased, so he must be finishing up.

Meredith headed to the OR and saw Derek finishing up in the scrub room. She knew she couldn't be around him without ruining the surprise, so she kept walking down the hall.

* * *

Derek walked out of the scrub room in route to his office. He stopped at the nurse's station and grabbed some charts and the nurses all said "Congratulations" to him.

Derek just said "Thank you" and kept heading to his office.

When Derek got to his office, he didn't notice anything different, until he sat down in his chair and saw the two items with the post-it notes.

Derek immediately got tears in his eyes as he picked up the two unisex New York Yankee's jerseys and saw the post-it notes. Derek was getting not one, but two babies. Derek took the cell phone off his belt and hit the speed dial #1 and told his wife to come to his office so they could celebrate.


	28. Names

Later that night, Meredith and Derek sat on the couch watching T.V. They had already put Brayden and Liam to bed and were enjoying the quietness and peace they were feeling.

Meredith was curled up in a blanket laying her head on Derek's chest and Derek was laying on the couch with his feet hanging off the armrest.

Meredith was about to fall asleep and Derek was caught up in watching the newest episode of Desperate Housewives. Than Meredith's' cell phone started ringing.

"Babe, can you answer that?" Meredith said groggily.

"Yep", Derek said as he reached for her cell phone and pressed talk.

"Hello" Derek said.

"You're not Meredith" the voice on the other end said.

"No, I'm not. Hello, Cristina" Derek said.

"Can I talk to Meredith? She called me about 50 times today" Cristina said.

"Yeah, just one second" Derek said as he handed Meredith the phone.

"Hey" Meredith said as she put the phone up to her ear.

"Okay, so why in the world did you call me so many times today?" Cristina asked.

"I think it was somewhere along the lines because I'm going to a mother again" Meredith said excitedly.

"Congratulations, be lucky it's not twins. They push on your bladder double time" Cristina said.

"Thank you, but I'll guess I'll just have to get used to that" Meredith said.

"Wait, what? What did you just say? Meredith Shepherd, are you having twins?" Cristina shouted.

"Yes Cristina Hunt, I am having twins" Meredith responded.

"Oh my gosh. Congratulations Meredith" Cristina said.

"Thanks, anyways though, I'm beat and I think I'm about ready to pass out, so I'm going to let you go" Meredith said.

"Yeah, you need all the sleep you can get, plus once the twins arrive…" Cristina said.

"Cristina, shut up." Meredith said as she hung up the phone.

Meredith dropped the phone to the ground and got up from the couch and started walking upstairs.

"Babe, what are you doing" Derek asked.

"Going to bed. Why, is that a problem? I'm heading up and you can finish Desperate Housewives" Meredith said.

"Okay, that's fine, you just didn't give me a goodnight kiss" Derek stated.

"Der, sorry, but haven't you realized that after 5 years of marriage, I still cannot sleep without you? I'll still be up when you come up and then you can give me a kiss" Meredith said.

Derek laughed and Meredith walked upstairs.

* * *

20 minutes later, Derek shut the TV and lights off and went upstairs to his bedroom. His wife was right, she wasn't asleep. In fact, she was awake and looking through a baby book.

"Looking through that thing, already, huh?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I want to be sure with names and the time will fly by. And Derek, for this pregnancy, I want to be surprised on the sex. We found out with both Brayden and Liam and this time I want to be surprised." Meredith said.

"Honey, but don't you think, especially with twins that we should find out the sex?" Derek asked.

"Honey, there is plenty of unisex stuff you can buy for babies" Meredith argued.

"Fine, whatever you say." Derek said.

"Good. We aren't finding out than" Meredith stated.

"So you found any names you like yet?" Derek asked.

"Kind of, and kind of not" Meredith said.

"How does that work both ways?" Derek asked.

"Haha, smart ass" Meredith said sarcastically.

"I thought so" Derek said.

"Well, I really love the name Tristan Jonathan and Colin Joel for boys. And girls I haven't really looked." Meredith said.

"Well I have always loved the name Nicholas Thomas" Derek said.

"Oh, I like that one too." Meredith said as she flipped to the girl section in the baby book.

Derek had walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth and change into his boxers and t-shirt.

"Babe, what about Lyric Elizabeth for a girl?" Meredith asked.

"Eh, I like it, but what else can you think of?" Derek said.

"What about Blakesley and Anniston?" Meredith asked.

"I love those" Derek said.

"What about Lynnleigh or Leah Hope?" Meredith asked.

"I love those too" Derek said as he climbed into bed.

Meredith shut the baby book and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**That is it until Monday or Tuesday. I'm heading to Wisconsin to visit some family & friends. Won't be able to update at all.**

**Love to hear feedback on this chapter though! Thank you for all you have been reading and giving comments, advice!**


	29. Author's Note 4

Hello!

I hope you are all interested in this fic still.

I have updates, and I apologize for not posting them sooner.

Life happened. We had a couple deaths and a couple births in the family.

I started my senior year of high school and my brother got married!

I would love to keep updating if you are all still interested?

Please let me know & I will post more.

Thanks so much to all my readers this far!

-Greysaddict0803


	30. Babies & Nursery

This update does jump a few months into the future, but everything is still the same!

Meredith was lying in bed and she awoke when she heard a loud banging noise coming from the room down the hall.

_Ugh, what is that noise? _Meredith thought to herself. _Oh, that's right…Derek and Mark are remodeling Liam's old bedroom for the nursery for the twins. _Meredith quickly reminded herself.

Meredith placed her hand on her stomach and felt the twins move. Meredith was 7 months pregnant with the twins, and was placed on bed rest. She couldn't be more excited and the fact that Cristina and Owen were having twins any day now, made her even more excited. Her twins would have a couple friends to play with!

Meredith got lost in her thoughts about her babies, that she didn't even hear Derek come into the room.

"Hey, there's my sleeping beauty", he said with a smile.

"Here I am. Awake and hungry. How is the nursery coming? Are Bray and Li up yet?" Meredith rambled on.

"Well, I have some eggs and toast ready for you downstairs that Mark should be bringing up soon. The nursery is going great, Brayden and Liam are up and moving and have already been fed breakfast, Lexie is going to take them to the aquarium today and Cristina is in labor", Derek responded.

"WHAT! Cristina is in labor and I'm stuck at home on bed rest? Derek, I have to see the twins. I have to go to the hospital", Meredith said.

"Woah, you're not going anywhere, unless it is the shower. Owen said he will keep us informed and will be sending dozens of pictures through texts and as soon as Cristina is discharged, she said she is coming over here", Derek said.

"Okay, I can handle that then" Meredith said.

"Okay, good. Owen called about 20 minutes ago and said that she should be having the babies within the next couple of hours, so I will definitely keep you informed", Derek responded as he leaned in for a kiss.

Derek and Meredith broke the kiss off and before Meredith could pull him back in for another, he cut in

"So, how are you doing, and how are the twins treating you?" asked Derek.

"I'm doing great. The twins are behaving, for now!" Meredith told him.

"Well, I think I'm going to go see what is taking Mark so long, and I'll make sure the boys head off fine with Lexie and I'll have your breakfast up to you soon", Derek said before he leaned in for another kiss.

"Okay, I love you", said Meredith as she kissed him again.

Derek walked out of their bedroom and headed downstairs to make sure everything was going as planned.

At that very moment, Cristina and Owen Hunt were welcoming their twins into the world.

Ahana Grace Hunt was born first, arriving at 9:49 AM on March 13th, 2015 and Grady Owen Hunt arrived second at 9:54 AM on March 13th, 2015.


	31. Labor Pains

It was a week after Ahana and Grady were born and it was one of the chilliest days Seattle has seen all year long. Cold and rainy. Not good for getting week old twins ready to go over to their Aunt Meredith and Uncle Derek's house. But, Cristina and Owen knew that Meredith would be really disappointed if they didn't bring them over, and soon.

Owen was out putting the diaper bag and all the essentials they would need for spending the day at the Shepherd's household and Cristina was putting coats on Ahana and Grady. Owen walked in the front door as soon as Cristina had finished zipping up Grady's coat.

"Okay, car is all packed up" Owen said with a smile as he looked at Grady.

"Are you sure we aren't forgetting anything?" Cristina asked.

"Yes, babe. I'm sure we have everything. I looked through the car twice to double check we had everything", Owen replied sweetly.

"Okay, well if you want to take Grady, and I'll take Ahana and we can head out", Cristina said.

Owen went and picked up Grady's car seat and followed Cristina out the door. Owen made sure to lock all the locks and set the security system on their brand new house before they left. They had moved in to their new house just a week before the twins were born. Luckily, they had the help of their friends and hired movers to get settled in before the twins arrived. The house was simple and homey, just as Cristina and Owen had wanted. It was a 3 story country home complete with a wraparound porch and big backyard so the twins could play when they got older. Cristina and Owen immediately fell in love with the size of the house and instantly knew when they saw the master bedroom that it was their house.

Cristina buckled Ahana in her car seat and Owen buckled Grady in his. Owen walked around to the passenger side of their new 2010 Chevy Suburban and opened the door for Cristina.

"Thanks babe", Cristina said as she placed a kiss on Owen's lips.

"My pleasure" Owen responded as he placed another kiss on Cristina's lips.

Owen helped Cristina in the car and shut the door and walked over to the driver side of the car and started it up and headed for Meredith and Derek's house.

Cristina placed her hand on Owen's knee and kept it there throughout the drive to the Shepherd's. Owen smiled to himself as he placed his hand over Cristina's. _Another reason to add to the list why I love Cristina as a mom more than she was before a mom, _Owen thought to himself. _She has always been touchy with me, but ever since Grady and Ahana were born, it has been more and more. I love it. I don't want it to ever stop. _Owen continued thinking.

The drive took about 30 minutes from their house and the Seattle traffic today. They arrived at the Shepherd's and were greeted by Brayden, Liam and Derek walking out the front door.

"Hey, the Hunt family finally arrives", Derek said with a laugh.

"Yeah, we were running a bit late. Ahana decided to throw a fit right before we left and the traffic was pretty bad", Owen said as Cristina started to get Ahana out of the car and he got Grady out of the car.

"Oh, it's no problem. I was just going to head to the store quick to pick up a few things for dinner tonight, and Meredith fell asleep about 45 minutes ago since she expected you earlier", Derek answered.

"Oh, well you cannot blame her. She needs all the sleep she can get before the twins arrive" Owen said.

"Yeah, so you guys are welcome to go in and get settled. Meredith should be up soon. Her naps never last more than an hour these days", Derek answered.

"Okay, sounds great", Cristina said as her and Owen walked up to the front door.

"Daddy, can I stay here since Uncle Owen and Aunt Cristina are here now?" Brayden asked.

"If that is okay with Uncle Owen and Aunt Cristina", Derek replied.

"Sure", Cristina and Owen said in unison.

"Alright then, be good Brayden. If you guys need anything, call my cell. Come on Li", Derek said.

"See ya later", replied Owen.

Derek and Liam left and Cristina and Owen went inside with Brayden and the twins.

Cristina was the first one to hear the loud snoring coming from Meredith's sleeping form on the couch.

"I am sorry about my mom, Aunt Cristina and Uncle Owen. I can't help that she snores like a big grizzly bear", said Brayden.

Owen and Cristina both laughed and Brayden smiled at their reaction.

Someone else, however did not find it so funny.

"Brayden Christopher, you did not just call your mother a big grizzly bear", Meredith said.

"Sorry Mommy, but Daddy said it first", replied Brayden.

Meredith laughed at her son. "Well, than it looks like me and your daddy are going to have a big talk tonight", Meredith said.

"Uh-oh, Daddy's in trouble", Brayden replied.

Meredith, Cristina and Owen just laughed and Brayden took off into his room to play.

"Well, are you going to just stand there or are you going to let me see them?" Meredith asked.

"Geesh, the hormones are really hitting you hard this time, huh Mer" Cristina said.

"Oh no you didn't" was all Meredith replied.

Cristina first took Ahana out of her car seat because Grady had fallen asleep on the way over to Meredith and Derek's and she didn't want to disturb him.

"This" Cristina said while walking over to Meredith "is Ahana Grace Hunt" she finished as she placed Ahana in Meredith's arms.

"Oh, she's beautiful". Meredith said.

"I know", was all Cristina said.

"And the other one is sleeping, so until then, that's all you get", Cristina said.

Meredith sat and cooed over Ahana for about 20 minutes. Meanwhile, Owen went in search of Brayden to play with him and Grady had woken up and wanted to be fed.

About another 10 minutes later, Derek and Liam arrived home.

Liam ran into Brayden's room to play with his Uncle Owen and big brother. Derek walked into the living room after putting all the groceries away and sat next to Meredith on the couch.

"Would you like to hold your niece?" Meredith asked Derek.

"I would love to", Derek responded.

"Well, than meet your newest niece, Ahana Grace Hunt", Meredith said as she placed little Ahana in Derek's big, strong, muscular arms.

"She's so beautiful" was all Derek could say as he looked at Ahana in awe.

"Ahana, that's a really unique name. Does it mean anything particular or what made you pick it?" Derek asked curiously.

"Well, Ahana means immortal one, or one that will live in all hearts forever. Me and Owen were looking through the baby book one night and found it and both really liked it. We hope she will grow up to be someone extraordinary, and help and change many lives." "And Grace is her middle name because it means blessing, which she was to us and my Grandma and mother both have the same middle name", Cristina replied.

"So, basically you're hoping your little girl will be a surgeon?" Derek asked.

"Don't push it, Shepherd. But yes, don't tell Owen either. I do hope she will be a surgeon. Just like her Mommy and Daddy", Cristina smiled as she responded.

Just then, Grady was done eating and Meredith claimed dibs.

"So now Meredith, meet your nephew, Grady Owen Hunt", Cristina said as she placed Grady in Meredith's arms.

"And Grady means…", Derek asked.

"Child of nobility", Cristina said. "And Owen, well you can guess where his middle name comes from", Cristina said jokingly.

"He's just precious", Meredith said.

"Yeah, get back to me in about 1 month when your twins are here and let's see if you say the same thing", Cristina joked.

"Yeah, let's not think about that right now. Cause right now, I'm holding a baby, but I get to give him back", Meredith responded.

They all laughed and sat talking small conversation for about another 20 minutes until Brayden, Liam and Owen walked into the living room. Brayden looked like he was really upset and Liam looked really furious. Owen just looked like he was sad.

"What's going on?" Meredith asked.

"Well, we were playing with Spiderman until Liam decided he wanted to play with Brayden's Spiderman instead of his own. So, they got into a little brawl of sorts, and Brayden ended up hitting Liam", Owen told Meredith and Derek.

"Brayden Christopher! Is that true?" Derek asked his son.

"Yes, Daddy", Brayden answered.

"Brayden, why would you do something like that? You know that's wrong. You don't hit your brother, for any reason. Now, go to your room for 15 minutes and think about what you did. And I'm taking all the Spiderman toys away for today", responded Derek.

"Daddy, that's not fair. Liam is the one who started it", Brayden responded.

"Brayden Christopher Shepherd. You don't talk back to your Dad. Now go to your room", Meredith interfered.

Brayden walked solemnly to his room and Derek turned to Liam.

"Liam, now if you wanted to play with Brayden's toys, why didn't you just ask him nicely?" Derek asked.

"I don't know Daddy. I'm sorry", Liam responded.

"Well, it's okay. You just need to start asking politely. You can't just take things that aren't yours. Now, go to your room for 10 minutes", Derek said.

"Yes Daddy", Liam said as he walked to his room.

"Oh, well glad that is handled", Derek said as he sat back down next to Meredith.

"Yeah, hopefully that is our only major drama for the day", said Meredith.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble Mer, but it looks like your water just broke", said Owen. "You're in labor", added Cristina.

"Oh my gosh, I'm in labor!" Meredith said.

"We have to get you to the hospital", Derek said.

"Der, it's too early. We aren't even prepared. We have no one to watch the kids. This cannot be happening. I'm only 7 ½ months along. Derek, please, tell me this isn't happening", Meredith cried out.

"Mer, look, everything is going to be okay. We will stay here with the kids and everything is going to be okay. The babies are going to be just fine" Cristina told Meredith confidently.

Meredith and Derek rushed out to the car and drove to the hospital while Owen and Cristina stayed at their house waiting in anticipation to hear any news that Derek would be calling to tell.


	32. Authors Note 5

I want to thank my loyal readers and everyone who has given me reviews. I appreciate them a lot and am very happy this fic has some readers.

Now, I am making some changes to this fic, though. On my computer, I have up to Chapter 80 saved on my computer. But I've gotten a different idea for this fic, and have deleted all those chapters. Some of the stuff will still happen, however, most of it will be different. But don't get me wrong, it will still be very happy and I think a good fic. I just realized that it was a lot of Meredith and Derek and their family life, and as much as I do like that, I realized I also wanted to include all the other characters as well. So, I'll still be updating, just not as frequently probably, and the chapters will hopefully be more in depth, contain more details and be about every character, not just focus on Meredith and Derek. I hope all the readers will continue to read my fic and enjoy it. Please, as always, feel free to give feedback or advice or something that you would like to see in the fic.

Now this is where your help comes in.

I wanted to post some pictures from the web of what I think Derek/Meredith's house is, what the children look like, etc.

I picked out all these pictures and when I went to update, the HTML links didn't work in the update. Can anyone tell me if there is a certain way of doing this or something special you have to do?

Thank you for your help!

If they won't work, I'll just go into working on my next update, but I would love some help on this!

Thank You!


	33. Newest Additions

Derek drove as fast as he could to the hospital and pulled into his reserved spot. Him and Meredith rushed inside and he quickly ushered her into a wheelchair.

"Derek, I may be in labor, but I'm not an invalid, I can walk." Meredith said.

"Honey, right now you're about to give birth to twins. You're sitting in the wheelchair." Derek told Meredith as he pushed her onto the elevator and hit the 9 for the labor and delivery unit.

"We are about to meet our children." Meredith said giddy.

The elevator beeped signally their arrival on the floor. Derek maneuvered Meredith off the elevator and pushed her over to the nurses' station where Izzie would be meeting them.

About 20 seconds later, they saw Izzie running down the hall

"Yay! It's the Shepherd's and Meredith's ready to have her babies." Izzie said more than giddy.

"Izzie, I understand your excited, heck, I'm excited too, but I'm also in a lot of pain, so get me to my room" Meredith demanded.

* * *

About 20 minutes later Meredith was lying in a hospital bed and feeling like she was ready to push. Izzie came in right then to check on her.

"Okay Mere, it looks like if everything goes smoothly, in about 10 minutes, you'll have 2 more babies" Izzie told Meredith.

"Alright, let's get this over with" Meredith said while in pain, but yet excitedly.

* * *

"You're doing great honey, just one more push babe." Derek told his wife while rubbing her forehead and squeezing her hand.

"Mere, just one more push and baby number one will be out. You can do it Mer, come on…One big push" Izzie told Meredith.

Meredith pushed and screamed with everything she had in her and about 5 seconds later she heard a baby cry.

"Congrats Meredith and Derek. Baby number one is a girl with a very healthy set of lungs" Izzie said.

"Ah, honey. We have a girl. Okay, now just a few more pushes and we get to meet the other little one" Derek said while trying to hold back tears.

"Alright, Mere. About 2 more pushes and you should meet your other little one." Izzie told Meredith.

Meredith once again pushed with everything she had in her and about 5 seconds later, heard another baby cry.

"Alright, awesome job Meredith. You just had you're first set of twins. And congratulations to both of you, you have another girl." Izzie told them.

Izzie walked over to the babies to make sure everything was okay on both of them

"Did you hear that babe? We have 2 baby girls" Derek said as he kissed Meredith and a single tear slipped down his cheek.

"I love you so much, Der." Meredith said as she kissed him, as she was crying.

"Dad, would you like to cut the cords?" Izzie asked.

Derek just nodded his head and walked over to his baby girls and cut their cords.

Izzie then wrapped both babies up and gave one to Derek and walked the other one over to Meredith.

"Oh my god, Derek! She's beautiful." Meredith said.

"I know she is too" Derek said.

Izzie had walked out to give the family some time with their new additions.

"Well, we can't keep referring to them as she. They need names" Meredith said.

"Well, we already have those picked out. We just need the middle names and we need to figure out who is who" Derek said.

"Well, I know who I'm holding" Meredith said. "I'm holding little Madeline" she added.

The baby cooed in Meredith's arms.

"Well, I think that is a perfect fit, so I guess I'm holding little Mackynzie" Derek said.

"Now we just need their middle names" Meredith said.

"Well, I think Mackynzie should be Mackynzie Faith." Derek said.

"I agree. And I think Madeline here should be Madeline Joy." Meredith said.

"Well, Madeline Joy and Mackynzie Faith, welcome to the world of the Shepherd family. I think you have two big brothers you are dying to meet you two" Meredith said.

**Well, there you have it. A short little update, but the update that adds to the Shepherd family. So, I am posting this now. Madeline Joy Shepherd and Mackynzie Faith Shepherd are mine. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
